Episódio 1: Trégua
by Castle Season 9 Portugues
Summary: No final da 8ª temporada, Richard Castle e Kate Beckett resolveram o caso mais angustiante de suas carreiras para depois serem baleados por um homem supostamente morto. Caleb Brown sobreviveu? Ele estava agindo sozinho ou foi enviado por alguém determinado a eliminar Castle e Beckett de uma vez por todas? Eles serão encontrados a tempo? Temporada 9, episódio 1.
1. Chapter 1

Escrito por Trinity Everett e encantadaa.

Traduzido para o Português por Gabi Ribeiro.

Esse é um trabalho de ficção criado por escritores sem nenhum ligação profissional com a emissora de Castle, ABC. Os personagens conhecidos são propriedades de Andrew Marlowe e ABC. Nomes, lugares, e acontecimentos são produtos da imaginação do autor ou são usados de forma fictícia. Qualquer semelhança com pessoal reais, vivas ou mortas, negócios, companhias, eventos ou lugares é mera coincidência.

* * *

 **17 de Maio, 2016**

"Sabe, eu não deveria estar surpreso por haver tantas pessoas aqui antes das oito da manhã, mas estou."

Rindo, Kevin Ryan e Javier Esposito bateram as mãos nos ombros de Vikram e o levaram para o bar, Lanie seguindo atrás deles. O bar não estava cheio, apenas alguns clientes estavam dispersos pela ambiente, alguns com malas ao seu lado, outros pareciam tentar curar a ressaca com mais uma dose. Mesmo assim, o ambiente estava cheio o suficiente a ponto de ninguém reparar os recém-chegados.

"Bem-vindos à cidade que nunca dorme."

"Você diz isso como se eu não estivesse morando aqui desde Setembro."

Ryan e Esposito se olharam – essa era uma conversa para outra hora, para quando não estivessem tão cansados e depois que toda a situação com LokSat se acalmasse – antes de dar de ombros.

"Você pode ter estado aqui desde Setembro, mas você não esteve aqui _conosco_ desde Setembro. E isso, meu amigo, é uma antiga tradição pós-caso. Não importa a hora."

Ao lado de seu parceiro Esposito acenou. "Ele está certo. E já que você é parte do time agora, é hora de você fazer parte disso."

"Há um aperto de mão secreto?" disse Vikram enrolando, olhando para Lanie procurando por apoio. Ela apenas virou os olhos.

"Não dê ideias a eles, por favor. Eles podem começar a inventar regras para o clube e tudo mais."

"Isso," concordou Esposito, empurrando-a com o cotovelo. "Primeira regra: não tirar sarro das regras."

"Ou dos fundadores do clube," adicionou Ryan, guiando-os até uma mesa perto dos fundos da sala enquanto Esposito pegava a primeira rodada de bebidas.

Lanie virou os olhos, permitindo que seu corpo cansado afundasse no assento gasto de vinil. "Eu diria que vocês dois fazem isso bem o suficiente sozinhos, sem qualquer ajuda minha."

Ryan deu de ombros, sentando-se ao lado dela e lhe oferecendo um sorriso torto. "Nunca se leve tão a sério. Regra número dois."

"Eu deveria estar anotando isso?" Perguntou Vikram, olhando em volta da mesa enquanto os outros riam, "Isso faria de mim o secretário do clube?".

"O que eu disse sobre encorajá-los?"

Levantando um ombro Vikram se acomodou. "Quando em Roma. Ou, nesse caso, um bar em Nova Iorque às oito da manhã em uma terça-feira."

"Isso garoto. Viu? Você já está aprendendo."

"Vai time." disse Vikram, jogando o punho no ar, pegando o copo de cerveja das mãos de Esposito assim que ele se aproximou da mesa. Seus companheiros bufaram, também pegando seus copos das mãos do detetive.

Esposito finalmente sentou, deixando cair a cabeça contra a borda de madeira do estande. "Meu Deus, Que dia."

Imitando a postura do seu parceiro Ryan exalou. "É"

Quatro copos levantados, mas apenas dois beberam. Ao invés disso, os parceiros compartilharam um longo olhar.

"Eu não consigo acreditar-"

"É," concordou Ryan, interrompendo-o. "É, eu também não."

Vikram olhou de um para outro. "É assim que vocês relaxam? Parece um pouco... Contra produtivo. Eu pensei que fosse tudo sobre festa? Comemoração?"

Esposito olhou para ele, balançando a cabeça atrás do seu copo de cerveja. "É parte do processo. Você não pode ir direto para a dança até que tenha relaxado."

Vikram deu a ambos um aceno de cabeça. "Entendi. Bem, estou aqui para aprender Com vocês.. Ensinem-me."

"Não." avisou Lanie, colocando seu rosto em suas mãos enquanto Ryan e Esposito inclinaram-se para frente, ansiosos para compartilhar seus segredos. "Agora você conseguiu."

Dois pares de olhos viraram-se para ela, fingindo inocência. "Ele perguntou, Lanie. É o mínimo que podemos fazer."

"Não, o mínimo que vocês dois podem fazer é não inventar algo para atormentar o pobre rapaz."

Esposito levantou um ombro, olhando para Vikram. "Ele parece atormentado para você, Ryan?"

Kevin inclinou a cabeça, estudando o analista com um olho crítico. "Parece normal para mim."

Balançando a cabeça, Lanie bateu na mesa. "Deixe-me sair. Vou deixar os três patetas em paz por alguns minutos."

"Hey, eu concordo com a sua observação."

"Claro que concorda. Mexa-se, Ryan, antes que eu tenha que ouvir como toda essa bobagem se encaixa no seu 'jogo'"

Esposito fungou/bufou, segurando seu copo próximo aos seus lábios. "Meu 'jogo' está ótimo, Lanie."

Levantando-se, Lanie apenas riu. "Claro que está. Todas as mulheres estão fazendo fila para você nesta manhã, Javi."

Ela se certificou de dar um tapinha em seu ombro ao sair, paternalista como sempre.

Sorrindo, Vikram olhou para o outro homem. "Então, ensine-me sensei, outro sensei, ensine-me. Porque, devo dizer, a fila para esse cara." Ele parou, batendo o dedo indicador contra o próprio peito, "está um pouco pequena."

Ambos riram, mas foi Esposito que respondeu. "Ah, não se preocupe. Você pode ter se queimado com as mulheres, mas nós cuidaremos disso."

Quando Vikram riu novamente apenas uma outra voz juntou-se a ele. Virando-se, ele viu que os cantos dos lábios de Ryan haviam se voltado para baixo e suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, uma expressão preocupada substituindo o sorriso de antes.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Esposito, virando-se para seu parceiro. "Jenny? O bebê?"

"Ah, não. É só... ele foi queimado antes."

As sobrancelhas de Vikram se levantaram. "Você não precisava esfregar isso na minha cara."

"Não. Não isso. Estava pensando no que houve mais cedo. Caleb Brown e... você sabe quem."

O rosto de Esposito estava sem expressão. Ele não estava entendo nada. "Sim, e daí?" ele perguntou.

"Por que ele teria queimado o corpo em outro lugar? Ele queria se livrar de Brown, por que ele teria mandado seu lacaio matá-lo no carro quando ele tem o incinerador no andar de baixo."

"Para provocar a Beckett? Para avisá-la sobre ele?"

"Sim, é verdade." Ryan lambeu os lábios, tentando e falhando em liberar a tensão de seus ombros. "Mas esse cara sempre cobre seus rastro, certo?"

Vikram concordou. Todos tinham testemunhado isso.

"Então matar Brown, queimar o corpo, e deixar onde a polícia poderia encontrá-lo seria o oposto de algo que ele provavelmente faria."

"O que você quer dizer? Que isto não acabou? Não era... você acha que outra pessoa matou Caleb Brown?"

Ryan balançou a cabeça, esfregando as mãos no rosto. "Eu não sei. É só que algo não faz sentido."

"Daqui a pouco você vai falar que o corpo era uma planta."

Os olhos de Ryan se arregalaram. "E se fosse? Lanie, você verificou os registros, mas eles podem ter sidos alterados. Nós já vimos isso antes. E se o corpo no carro fosse apenas um plano para diminuir os danos? A maneira deles de fazer como Jerry Tyson e desaparecer?"

Esposito olhou em volta da mesa, encontrando primeiro o olhar de Lanie, depois o de Vikram. O analista parecia pálido. "Ele poderia ter feito isso? Fingido a própria morte e encoberto tudo?"

"É de LokSat que estamos falando, tudo é possível. Eles invadiram meus registros uma vez; eles poderiam ter mudado o DNA de Caleb Brown em nosso sistema antes mesmo de nós começarmos a investiga-lo, e ninguém teria percebido."

Logo eles estavam levantando das cadeiras. Espo apontou para Vikram. "Volte para o precinto e levante tudo o que puder sobre eles: Caleb Brown, Mason Wood, todos com quem já trabalharam. Preciso de todas as identidades que já usaram, lugares onde moraram que poderiam ser usados como esconderijos, eu preciso de tudo."

Vikram assentiu. "Pode deixar."

"Vou ligar para Beckett." Disse Esposito, pegando seu celular do bolso de sua jaqueta.

"Vou atrás do Castle." Ryan colocou o celular próximo ao ouvido, seguindo Lanie para fora do bar. "Droga. Direto na caixa postal. O celular dele deve estar desligado."

Esposito balançou a cabeça. "Beckett também não está atendendo. Precisamos ir para lá."

Chamando um táxi, ele sinalizou para que Vikram o pegasse. "Ligue-me no instante em que souber de alguma coisa. Não envolva a polícia federal a menos que você realmente precise."

O analista acenou, entrando no táxi sem dizer uma palavra. O carro partiu antes mesmo de a porta ser fechada, deixando os outros para irem em direção ao apartamento de Castle e Beckett no SoHo.

"Você acha que ele irá atrás deles?" Perguntou Lanie, acelerando o passo para poder acompanha-los.

"Eu acho que eles precisam saber que ele pode estar por aí. E já que eles não estão atendendo, vão receber a notícia pessoalmente."

Ryan concordou, e falou sem hesitação. "Lanie, talvez você devesse..."

"Nem pensar. Sem chance. Se vocês acham que eles estão com problemas, eu vou também."

Sem diminuir o passo, os detetives compartilharam um olhar.

"Nós não sabemos o que vamos encontrar Lanie. Pode ser ruim."

"Ou pode ser nada, e eles podem estar na cama ignorando os celulares. Depois da noite que tiveram, eu não os culparia por precisarem de paz e silêncio."

"Tente ligar de novo." Instruiu Esposito, acenando para que Ryan chamasse um táxi enquanto ele chamava por reforços. Só por precaução. Eles precisavam ter certeza de que o problema com LokSat estava terminado, de uma vez por todas, e se Castle e Beckett estavam na cama ou não, se estavam ou não dormindo, isso aconteceria agora.

Eles só precisavam ter certeza de que chegariam a tempo.

* * *

A única coisa na qual ela conseguia pensar era na dor. Passava pelo seu corpo em ondas, tão fortes que ela estremecia a cada respiração forçada.

Ela tinha que continuar respirando; não poderia deixar acabar desse jeito. A vida de sua mãe não poderia ter acabado para que a de sua filha terminasse assim.

Ela tinha que continuar respirando.

Ela ouviu alguém tossindo ao seu lado. Castle. Não, ele não, muito...

Kate esticou sua mão, e ele a pegou, seu aperto assustadoramente fraco. "Kate," ele murmurou, sua voz quase um sussurro.

Era tão poético que ela quase queria rir. Eles passaram por tudo juntos – eles quase morreram em um freezer, quase morreram lado a lado a centímetros de distância de uma bomba, quase morreram quem sabe quantas outras vezes – e agora tinha se resumido a isso. Ambos caídos no chão do apartamento, o único lugar onde deveriam estar a salvo, sangrando, com suas vidas se esvaindo aos poucos.

A ideia veio a ela tão de repente que não conseguia acreditar como não tinha pensado nisso antes. Lucy. Ela chamou seu nome, forçando a voz enquanto tentava chamar a atenção do sistema. Para ela era como se estivesse gritando, mas pouco mais que um sussurro estava saindo. Lucy não conseguia ouvir.

"Kate." Castle grunhiu ao seu lado. "Não."

Ele podia sentir também. Eles iam morrer.

"Alexis." Começou Kate. "Martha... meu pai..."

"Nos amam," Ele terminou. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ela estava perdendo os sentidos rápido, mas ele estava perdendo mais rápido ainda. Ela podia sentir o aperto dele se enfraquecendo, os dedos ficando gelados.

"Rick." Ela sussurrou, com desespero em sua voz. "Eu te amo."

"Eu... te... a... Kaa..."

Silêncio.

Ela estava segurando as lágrimas desde o momento que desabou no chão, mas as deixou correr livremente agora. Ela não poderia viver sem Rick. Não poderia. Ele não podia ir.

"Rick." ela disse, a voz ainda rouca, mas mais forte agora que tentava não somente manter-se viva, mas o seu marido também. "Rick, não vá..."

Era muito cedo para que suas vidas terminassem. Havia tanta coisa que eles ainda não tinham feito; tantas experiências que eles perderiam. Eles nunca poderiam viajar para os lugares que ainda não tinha visitado, nunca ter filhos...

Ela não poderia deixar acabar assim. Mas sua vida estava se esvaindo tão rápido que não tinha forças para vencer a luta.

Juntando forças, Kate apertou a mão de Castle mais uma vez, seus dedos mal conseguindo apertar os dele. Ela gostaria de poder ligar para seu pai, dizer-lhe que o amava e que tudo ficaria bem. _Ele sabe,_ uma voz em sua mente a lembrou. _Ele sabe o quanto você o ama._

De repente, sua mãe apareceu, em pé sobre Kate com um sorriso caloroso. Ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu, e não importava o quanto Kate tentasse, ela também não conseguia dizer nada. _Eu devo estar alucinando,_ ela pensou. _Se minha mãe estivesse aqui, eu estaria morta._

Kate tentou esticar a mão, mas parecia que seu corpo era feito de chumbo. Ela estava presa ao chão, não conseguia se mexer. Desesperada para tocar sua mãe, para saber se a forma na sua frente era real, ela tentou mais uma vez alcança-la. Mas o esforço de mexer-se apenas fez com que ficasse mais cansada. O apartamento começou a desaparecer, a figura sorridente de sua mãe ainda clara na sua frente.

Nesse momento, ela ouviu alguém gritando seu nome. Soava como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância, mas ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Javi. Por que ele estava aqui? Nada mais fazia sentido.

"Beckett!" O cheiro da colônia de Ryan atingiu, trazendo-a mais próxima da realidade. Ele estava ali, realmente ali, mas não importava o quanto tentasse não consegui vê-lo. No entanto, ela podia sentir sua presença, e, subitamente, percebeu que os dois detetives vieram para salvá-la.

Kate tentou falar; tentou dizer-lhes para salvar Castle primeiro, mas as palavras não vinham. No entanto, ela deve ter feito um barulho, porque Lanie apareceu ao seu lado, mais rápido do que pensou ser possível, as mãos dela pressionando um dos ferimentos. "Kate, _baby,_ " implorou sua melhor amiga. "Eu sei que você pode me ouvir. Eu preciso que você aguente firme, querida. Você vai ficar bem. Castle vai ficar também. Vocês dois vão conseguir."

Enquanto Lanie falava, ela ouviu Esposito ao longe, gritando coisas. Coisas como "duas ambulâncias" e "emergência" e "baleados" e "os dois tem pulso."

Os dois têm pulso. Os dois conseguiriam. Os dois.

Com essas palavras, o alívio tomou conta dela, e a visão de sua mãe finalmente desapareceu enquanto o mundo de Kate transforma-se em escuridão.


	2. Chapter 2

Ele estava amarrado.

Dentre todas as coisas que poderia pensar ao recobrar a consciência, essa era bem fajuta, mas foi o que ele conseguiu. Ele ainda estava amarrado aquela maldita mesa, ainda nas mãos de LokSat.

Rick contorceu-se, lutando contra a amarra em seu peito, enfrentando resistência e, em retorno, dor. O que havia feito com ele?

Não importava. Ele tinha que sair dali, tinha que encontrar Beckett. Alerta-la. Ele havia feito isso. Foi ele que lhe havia dito que Mason Wood merecia confiança, havia lhe convencido que o homem estava interessado no que era melhor para eles. E fazendo isso, ele havia assinado o mandato de morte dela – o mandato de morte de todos.

Mas ele poderia acertar as contas. Se ao menos conseguisse chegar até ela.

"Beck-"

Ai. Falar machucava também. Havia _chumbo_ em seu peito?

"Devagar. Devagar, querido. Você passou por uma cirurgia séria, precisa ficar parado."

 _Querido?_ Ah não. Meu Deus, não. E se – Alexis estava aqui também?

"Shh, Richard. Você vai ficar bem."

"Kate." Murmurou, respirando profunda e dolorosamente. "Onde está Kate? Ele a-"

"Ela vai ficar bem. Está no outro quarto."

Os dedos de sua mão deslizaram por seus cabelos, e mesmo isso doía. Tudo doía.

"Ai", ele disse, afastando-se do gesto carinhoso. "O que aconteceu?"

A mão de sua mãe afastou-se, mas um pouco de clareza voltou para ele, e ele sabia que ela não iria longe. "Você foi baleado, querido. Você e Katherine foram baleados."

Seu coração saltou em seu peito com essa declaração, a lembrança surgindo entre a névoa de sua desorientação..

A bala queimando sua pele da bala, o duro impacto do chão contra suas costas.

A voz suave e presunçosa de Caleb Brown.

Beckett gritando o nome dele, em pânico, apenas para desabar também, os joelhos dela batendo contra a madeira dura.

Os dedos de Kate agarrando-se aos dele, sua esposa chamando por Lucy ou Linus – seja lá fosse o nome daquela coisa essa semana.

Depois, nada.

"Posso vê-la?", ele conseguiu dizer, as lágrimas quentes escapando de seus olhos. A angústia agarrando-se à sua garganta, dificultando sua respiração.

Dedos gentis acariciaram seu rosto, tentando diminuir sua dor. "Logo, filho. Você precisa descansar também."

Não, ele precisa vê-la. Precisa ver por conta própria que ela estava lá, que a dor em seu peito em breve não incluiria a aguda dor do pesar.

"Por favor." Ele estava implorando; ele sabia que estava implorando, mas não havia como parar a súplica, a urgência. "Mãe, por favor."

Martha apertou os lábios. "Vou falar com o médico."

Alívio correu por suas veias, o calor substituindo o gelo de terror. "Obrigado."

Ele não pode evitar notar as novas linhas de expressão em volta dos olhos de sua mãe, o estresse que mesmo sua melhor maquiagem não conseguiria esconder. "Apenas descanse filho. Apenas descanse. Nós cuidaremos de todo o resto."

Suas pálpebras fecharam-se de alívio, por mais que quisesse forçá-las a abrir. Ele não dormiria. Não até que vise Kate. Não até que visse por conta própria que ela ainda estava respirando, que ainda vivia – mas o sono, e também os medicamentos, o fizeram adormecer.

A última coisa de que ele se lembrou foi o deslizar suave dos dedos de sua mãe sobre seu rosto.

* * *

Quando ele acordou novamente, foi ao som de uma conversa baixa, a princípio irreconhecível, mas tornou-se mais clara a medida que sua mente se acalmava.

"Mãe." Ele murmurou, forçando-se a abrir os olhos.

"Ele acordou! Vó, Vó, ele acordou."

Ouvindo a ansiedade na voz de sua filha, Castle tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos, piscando contra a clara luz fluorescente enquanto Alexis entrava em foco. "Oi, docinho."

O rosto de sua filha se contorceu, e ele viu as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto dela.

"Meu Deus, pai, eu estava tão assustada. Ryan ligou, e disse que você havia levado um tiro, que a Kate havia levado um tiro e eu só..." ela se interrompeu, o restante da frase perdido por trás do choro. "Eu pensei que tinha acabado. Pensei que tudo tinha acabado. E aí você levou um tiro e eu pensei que você ia morrer."

"Alexis." Ele começou, seu coração doendo por causa da angústia dela. Não tinha sido ele o responsável pela dor dela, mas mesmo assim ele ainda tinha culpa – por ter apagado sua memória para proteger Kate de todos os traços de LokSat, por colocar sua fé em um completo estranho ao invés de confiar nos instintos de sua esposa, por não descobrir mais cedo o que Caleb Brown havia feito. "Me desculpa. Eu sinto muito. Eu nunca -". Ele estendeu a mão para ela, ignorando o fato de que o movimento fazia seu peito queimar. "Eu nunca quis-"

Alexis o interrompeu, passando a mão sob os olhos, sobre as bochechas. "Não se desculpe." Ela exclamou.. "Apenas não morra."

"Esse é meu plano." Disse Castle, passando a língua sobre os lábios. "Posso... água?"

O canudo acertou sua boca antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

"Obrigado." Ele balbuciou, parando para beber, dando a sua garganta machucada um pouco de alívio. "Onde está Kate? Ela está bem?"

As duas mulheres assentiram. "Ela está no quarto ao lado," acrescentou sua mãe, pegando o copo das mãos de Alexis e colocando-o na pequena mesa ao lado da cama. Certo, ela disse isso antes. Talvez.

"Como ela está?" ele perguntou, ao invés de esperar um pouco mais na tentativa de desvendar sua confusão de lembranças.

"Ela ainda estava dormindo na última vez que a vi. Jim veio o mais rápido que pode; ele está tomando decisões desde o momento em que você estava tirando um cochilo também."

"E que cochilo." Castle riu, balançando seus dedos para que Alexis pegasse sua mão.

Ela ainda estava tremendo quando pressionou sua palma contra a dele. Ele apertou a mão dela ainda mais forte, o máximo que pode; ele ainda estava aqui, e não desistiria.

"Quão ruim?" Ele perguntou. "Quão ruim ela estava? Está?"

Martha expirou, passando os dedos frios sobre a testa dele. "Ela levou dois tiros. Um perto do ombro, próximo ao mesmo lugar em que você baleado, o outro no estômago. Alto, porém. A cirurgia foi longa, mais longa que a sua, mas o médico disse que correu tudo bem."

A afirmação não fez com que ele se sentisse melhor. Não serviu para acalmar a náusea correndo suas entranhas. Sua esposa havia sido baleada _de novo._ Duas vezes. Ela havia levado dois tiros.

Ele sentiu um embrulho nos estômago.

"Vou... Eu vou vomitar."

Uma vasilha apareceu abaixo de seu queixo, e sua garganta queimou quando ele vomitou o pouco que havia em seu estômago, seu corpo tremendo com a ânsia.

Lágrimas queimavam seus olhos, ele não tinha certeza se eram de dor, vergonha, ou uma combinação dos dois.

"Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me."

Alexis debruçou-se sobre ele, os olhos dela encontrando-se com os dele enquanto sua mãe colocava a vasilha de lado. "Você está bem, pai," ela o acalmou, limpando a testa dele com um pano molhado. "Você está bem. Lembra-se de quando eu era pequena? Quantas vezes eu já vomitei em você? Não estamos nem perto de ficarmos quites ainda."

Não fez com que ele se sentisse melhor, mas ele fingiu por ela, forçando um sorriso que teria que bastar.

"Não acho que conta quando você é o pai, querida," ele respirou com dificuldade. "Mas você vomitou muito em mim."

Sua filha fungou, pegando um lenço da mesa ao lado e passando em seu nariz.

"É, é verdade."

"É." Ele concordou, lambendo os lábios. "Quando posso ver a Kate?"

"Logo."

Castle balançou a cabeça. "Não é bom o suficiente." Ele insistiu. "Preciso vê-la agora. Por favor."

"Richard," começou sua mãe. "Eu já perguntei para o médico e ele disse que seria melhor se você esperasse até-"

"Não, mãe. Eu vou me levantar e encontrá-la sozinho se for preciso."

Alexis levantou-se, segurando o ombro dele. "Por que eu não ao menos checo? Talvez possamos conseguir um quarto compartilhado?"

Isso seria bom. Ser capaz de realmente ver sua esposa, mesmo que ele não conseguisse sair da cama para tocá-la, segurá-la, ou mesmo beijá-la.

"Obrigado Alexis." Seus ombros relaxaram enquanto ela desaparecia.

Em algumas horas ele e Beckett estavam sendo colocados no mesmo quarto, suas camas sendo colocadas perto uma da outra. Os olhos de sua esposa estavam fechados, sua pele branca como cera, mas ele via o peito dela subir e descer enquanto as enfermeiras se certificavam de que ela estava confortável.

"Ela só está dormindo," sua nova enfermeira favorita explicou enquanto saia do quarto. "Você também deveria."

Rick assentiu, apesar de que ele estava bastante certo de que ambos sabiam que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de fechar os olhos até que visse os olhos de Kate se abrirem.

"Ela está certa," sua esposa murmurou. Kate virou a cabeça, seu queixo encostando em seu ombro enquanto seus olhos se abriam. "Deveria estar dormindo também."

"Você não está," ele a desafiou, a euforia vibrando em seu peito. Eles conseguiram; os dois conseguiram.

"Eu dormiu – dormi – por um tempo," ela retrucou, tropeçando nas palavras. Oh, ela ainda estava um pouco tonta; sua esposa nunca foi uma dessas pessoas que usam a palavra errada. _Titubeava um pouco, às vezes, mas não desse jeito_. "Quero te ver."

"Eu também," ele prometeu. "Estava a ponto de ir te encontrar."

O rosto dela se iluminou ao ouvir isso, perdendo um pouco da palidez. Ele sentiu seu sorriso aumentar, apenas para diminuir de novo ao ver que os olhos dela estavam sérios e os lábios franzidos. "Desculpa Castle."

"Não", Rick murmurou, ignorando a dor aguda em seu torso para poder esticar o braço na direção dela. Ele só queria tocá-la, segurar sua mão através da pequena lacuna entre suas camas. "Beckett, não. Não é culpa sua. Não foi você que começou tudo isso, não foi você que puxou o gatilho."

Os olhos dela se abaixaram. "Eu estava tentando fazer com que isso parasse. Eu não pude parar."

"Eu também estava," disse ele sibilando contra seu ombro enquanto seus dedos roçavam nos dela. Ela virou sua mão para tocá-lo, seu aperto fraco mas determinado, assim como a própria Kate. "Nós dois estávamos. Sempre estivemos."

Ela engoliu com dificuldade, aproximando as mão juntas de sua bochecha. O movimento machucou, alongando os já doloridos músculos de Castle, mas ele não iria se afastar agora. Não com a pele dela aquecendo seus dedos. Não com a sua esposa viva ao seu lado. Ambos estavam feridos, e bem mais do que um pouco machucados, mas estavam lá.

"Eu o matei," ela exclamou muito depois de ele haver pensado que ela tinha voltado a dormir. "Caleb Brown. Eu o matei. Eu acho?"

"Você o matou, Beckett."

Os dois viraram, encontrando Ryan e Esposito à porta.

"Pessoal, oi," Kate cumprimentou, tentando endireitar-se na cama, apenas para prender seus dentes contra seus lábios e cair de volta contra os travesseiros, a respiração fraca

"Devagar, devagar, Beckett," Esposito começou, dando um passo à frente, indo para o lado dela. "Sabe, se você queria um dia de folga, tudo que tinha de fazer era pedir. Não tinha motivo para sair por aí e levar um tiro."

Vendo o canto da boca deles se levantar, Ryan continuou a provocação, "Afinal de contas, Castle, você não tem dinheiro suficiente para dar uma escapada sem precisar fazer tudo isso?"

Eles riram. "É, você sabe, mudança de cenário. Mudar um pouco," Castle tentou ser indiferente.

"Nunca é entediante," acrescentou Kate, os olhos encontrando os dele. Seus dedos acariciando os dele.

"Não, nunca. Mas eles têm razão; nós poderíamos tentar não ser entediantes sem os cateteres."

"Combinado."

Eles estavam sorrindo quando Ryan começou a falar. "Nós não vamos ficar por muito tempo, e não vamos sobrecarregá-la com problemas, Beckett, mas nós queríamos te manter atualizada se você acha que consegue... se você quiser."

Kate balançou a cabeça. "Conte-me. Brown?"

"Morto. Bom tiro."

"Não bom o bastante," ela murmurou, apertando um pouco mais a mão de Rick. Ele apertou de volta, fazendo o possível para diminuir a culpa e a frustração dela.

"Bom o bastante para impedi-lo de se levantar e terminar o serviço."

Nesse ponto ela concordava, dando-lhe esse conforto(?)

"E nós cobramos um favor de uma velha amiga. Ela vai trabalhar com Vikram para certificar-se de que Wood não vá a lugar nenhum tão cedo. Ele está na solitária até que eles consigam descobrir qual a extensão de suas conexões e de seus recursos, e possam decidir como prosseguir. Mas ele não vai escapar dessa, de nada disso."

Hum, uma velha amiga.

Castle inclinou a cabeça, o nome na ponta da língua, mas Beckett falou primeiro, perguntando, "Shaw?"

Os dois detetives acenaram. "Imaginei que você aprovaria, chefe. Gates está liderando a investigação ao nosso lado. Ela também vai ficar no seu lugar por algum tempo."

"Bom. Eu quero que você assuma quando ela estiver pronta para voltar para a 1PP," ela ordenou, olhando para Esposito. Ela mexeu a cabeço em concordância.

Nesse momento, Castle tinha bastante certeza de que eles concordariam com praticamente tudo que Beckett queria.

"Foram vocês que nos acharam?" ela perguntou um pouco depois.

"Sim. Lanie também. Nós... É uma longa história, mas nós tivemos um pressentimento. Ryan teve um pressentimento."

"Fico feliz por isso," Rick murmurou. "Obrigado, Kev."

Ryan assentiu, inclinando a cabeça. "É, eu também. Afinal, é você que trás os doces."

"Ahh," ele disse, apreciando a tentativa de normalidade. "Meu valor foi determinado."

Esposito levantou um ombro. "Não podemos evitar, nós falamos aquilo que vemos."

"Claro que falam, Espo," Beckett provocou. "Como vocês vão conseguir se virar sem nós por perto?"

"Vamos definhar, tenho certeza."

"Como assim?" Ryan perguntou, pegando o gancho antes que seu parceiro o fizesse. "Você vai nos deixar?"

Kate virou-se para Castle. "Eu, bem, eu quis dizer enquanto não estou no precinto, mas-"

"Vamos para os Hamptons," ele sugeriu sem pausa. "É perto o suficiente da cidade para podermos ir e voltar se for necessário, mas vai ser um lugar perfeito para relaxar e se recuperar."

Kate assentiu, apertando seus dedos. Ela estava caindo no sono novamente, suas pálpebras começando a se fechar. "Nós iremos para os Hamptons por um tempo. Então tentem não se meter em encrenca, meninos."

Os detetives riram. "É, olha quem fala. De qualquer forma, nós vamos deixar vocês em paz, para descansar."

"Obrigado," eles disseram juntos, rindo baixo enquanto Ryan e Esposito se afastavam das camas.

"Hamptons, huh?" Beckett murmurou, afundando ainda mais em seu travesseiro.

Ele resistiu em fazer o mesmo, relutante em render-se ao sono naquele momento. "É. Já é nosso lar longe do lar. Nós teremos acesso a tudo que precisamos."

Kate emitiu um som, seus olhos se fechando. "Só preciso de você."

Os lábios de Castle levantaram-se num sorriso. Deus, como ele queria beijá-la. "Eu também."

* * *

 **Três Semanas Depois**

Uma das coisas que Kate amava na casa nos Hamptons era como tinha sido construída _._ No começo parecia enorme com os longos corredores e as diferentes alas – ela tinha certeza de que pegaria o caminho errado e acabaria do outro lado da propriedade – mas com o tempo, ela começou a amar a casa como se fosse sua e sempre tivesse sido.

Os longos corredores eram perfeitos para perambular no meio da noite.

Ela não estava mais tomando as pílulas. Quando ela havia sido liberada do hospital, os médicos a aconselharam a continuar tomando a medicação até acabar, mas apenas uma semana da sua recuperação, ela havia mudado para analgésicos comuns. Eles só acabavam com parte da dor, mas ela não mais se sentia como um zumbi a cada minuto do dia.

O único problema é que ela não conseguia dormir. Algumas noites eram melhores que outras, mas os dias em que ela era mais ativa eram também as noites em que ela acordava de madrugada, tremendo com as lembranças de um sonho e a agonia do desconforto de seu corpo. Ela sempre tentava sair da grande cama antes que acordasse Castle e arruinasse o árduo descanso dele com suas frustrações noturnas, andando pela casa com pés silenciosos, embora desajeitados.

Tinha sido um dia vitorioso quando ambos conseguiram voltar para o quarto deles no andar superior – ainda era uma vitória toda vez que subiam as escadas – mas mesmo quando estava sendo muito teimosa ela tinha que admitir que era muito mais fácil ir até a cozinha pegar um copo de água saindo do quarto no andar debaixo. Mas ainda assim, ele conseguiria; ela sempre conseguia. Seu abdômen relaxaria no momento em que seus pés tocassem o chão de madeira no piso térreo.

Eles haviam adquirido o costume de deixar uma luz acesa no andar de baixo, ficando mais fácil de andar pela casa silenciosa. Ela sabia que Castle se levantava também; quase toda noite, ela acordava e encontrava o lado dele da cama vazio, o distante som das teclas do notebook a avisando aquilo que ele estava fazendo. Ela nunca mencionou que havia percebido suas ausências noturnas, e muito menos que sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Escrever parecia estar ajudando-o a se recuperar e desde que estivessem acordando juntos, ela estava feliz.

Como sempre, ela foi recebida pelo brilho suave da lâmpada em uma das mesas da sala e pelo barulho da geladeira na cozinha. Sua sogra, no entanto, foi uma surpresa.

"Martha," ela sussurrou, colocando a mão no peito para conter as rápidas batidas do seu coração. "Você me assustou."

A mãe de Castle havia chegado há algumas horas, cansada após uma longa semana de apresentações e declarando suas intenções de aproveitar o final de semana para rejuvenescer-se com sua família. Encontrá-la ainda acordada era uma surpresa.

Martha abaixou o livro, estendendo a mão para a caneca ao seu lado. "Desculpa, querida. Não quis assustá-la."

"Não consegue dormir?"

Enrolando os dedos ao redor da caneca, Martha balançou a cabeça. "Cansada demais, eu suspeito."

Não era isso, mas Kate deixou a desculpa passar por enquanto. Assim como Castle (e a própria Kate), ela falaria quando estivesse pronta.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Apesar de ter passado boa parte do dia sem fazer nada."

Martha balançou a cabeça. "Se curar não é 'nada', querida. Nem perto disso. Agora, o que você faz acordada a essa hora?"

Os lábios de Kate levantaram-se num sorriso. "Eu só ia pegar um pouco de água."

"Bem, se, ao invés disso, você quiser algo calmante, eu fiz bastante chá."

Chá parecia algo bom. Talvez o calor diminuísse o nó em seu estômago.

"Você não se importa?"

Sua sogra balançou a mão. "Claro que não."

Martha sempre dizia isso, mas depois de dez meses de segredos terem terminado com o filho dela sendo baleado, Kate não iria presumir nada. Ela não culparia Martha se ela nutrisse qualquer ressentimento por ela.

"Katherine?" Martha chamou antes que ela pudesse chegar à cozinha. "Para de se preocupar tanto. Caso contrário teremos que partir para bebidas mais fortes."

Isso fez com ela risse. "Se eu pudesse."

Ela retornou com uma caneca fumegante alguns minutos depois, aconchegando seu corpo cansado do outro lado do sofá.

Elas beberam em silêncio, estudando o líquido quando abaixaram as canecas.

"Como anda sua peça?" ela perguntou, não pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Martha à casa mais cedo naquela noite.

Seu lapso não passou despercebido, mas Martha não iria apontar isso.

"Você sabe como é, querida. Há peças boas e ruins, mas acho que estamos no caminho certo."

"E eles não se importam de você ficar longe por um fim de semana prolongado?"

Martha estendeu a mão para ela, dando um aperto firme em sua mão. "Eles entendem. Se eu não achasse que você e Richard se cansariam de mim, eu ficaria aqui o tempo todo."

"Não ficaríamos," ela negou. "Mas nós somos pacientes terríveis. Sinto-me culpada o suficiente por fazer Alexis suportar nosso mau humor, especialmente agora que ela está ocupada com as aulas online. Eu odiaria fazer você passar por isso também."

Sua sogra riu. "Vocês não conseguiriam convencer a Alexis a ficar longe mesmo que vocês fossem os piores pacientes do mundo. Foi uma boa ideia o Richard ter sugerido que ela tivesse aula online nesse verão se ela quisesse ficar com vocês em período integral. Ela colocaria a vida dela em espera por qualquer um de vocês sem hesitar."

Kate sorriu. "Isso provavelmente é verdade. E ela tem sido nosso salva-vidas, cuidando de nós dois."

A cabeça de Martha se inclinou, estudando-a. "Ela está cuidando de vocês porque os ama. Nós te amamos. E independente se a escolha de vocês foi ou não sábia, nós sabemos que fizeram essas escolhas por amor."

Seu coração bateu contra suas costelas, um lento pulsar contra as cicatrizes de suas feridas. Oh, ela precisava disso, saber que a família de Rick – sua família – não a odiava por causa dessa bagunça.

Kate balançou a cabeça agradecendo. "Obrigada."

"O que mais está mantendo você acordada?"

O que não estava?

"Nada, na verdade."

Martha não parecia convencida. "Você não tirava as mãos das costelas hoje mais cedo"

"Ah, é. Eu estou um pouco dolorida essa noite. Nós fizemos uma caminhada pela praia antes de você chegar; na hora parecia uma boa ideia, mas talvez tenha sido um pouco de mais."

A outra mulher assentiu.

"Eu ficarei bem," ela se apressou em dizer. "Eu só não queria que o Rick acordasse porque eu estava me contorcendo."

"Oh, eu não acho que ele reclamaria."

"Não, eu sei, eu só quero ter certeza que ele se recupere também." Ela tomou seu chá, fechando os olhos e apreciando o calor.

Ela suspirou, deixando sua mão cair para descansar em sua barriga, seus dedos contraindo-se. A ferida começou a doer novamente, mesmo tendo tomado um analgésico antes de ir para o andar de baixo, mas ela resistiu à vontade de pressioná-la.

"Eu também estive pensando," ela exclamou, tomando cuidado em manter a voz baixa. "Sobre o que acontece agora."

Sua companheira aproximou-se, colocando a mão em seu joelho. "O que você quer dizer?"

Colocando o lábio entre os dentes, Beckett balançou a cabeça. "Só... planos. Se eles ainda são o que queremos, se ainda podemos realiza-los."

"Tipo o que?"

"Filhos?" ela disse, as palavras saindo de sua boca antes que pudesse pará-las. "Nós tínhamos... falado sobre filhos, viagens. Trabalho é claro. Mas... e se isso nos atrasar?"

"Você falou com Richard sobre suas preocupações?"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. "Há tanta coisa acontecendo; Eu não quero que ele se preocupe com isso também."

"Kate."

Ela quase saltou do sofá ao ouvir seu nome murmurado. Murmurado com a voz dele. Inclinando-se – rápido demais, ai – ela colocou a caneca na mesa e levantou-se.

"Castle. O que você está fazendo em pé?"

Ele parecia amarrotado e desgastado, seu cabelo todo bagunçado, seu pijama torto, mas ele não tinha a letargia de quem havia sido tirado do sono.

"Precisava ir ao banheiro, não consegui voltar a dormir." Sua voz era áspera, mas a resposta parecia ensaiada, preparada.

Kate estendeu a mão para ele, enrolando os dedos ao redor de um de seus cotovelos. Ele estava favorecendo seu lado machucado novamente, mantendo seu braço próximo ao peito.

"Lembre-se de alongar, querido," ela murmurou, concentrando-se nele ao invés daquilo que ele poderia ter ouvido. "Você precisa de um comprimido?"

"Só um analgésico comum," ele concordou, embora ela pudesse ver que ele estava relutante em admitir. Homem teimoso; ele fez uma careta enquanto endireitava o braço – falta de movimento mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ela sabia – mas ele aguentaria a menos que ela pedisse.

Atrás deles, Martha se levantou. "Eu vou pegar para você. E um pouco de chá também."

Castle assentiu, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Kate. "Obrigado, Mãe."

Um relógio tocou a distância, preenchendo o espaço entre eles, e oh, fazia um tempo desde que eles tinham ficado tão perto de fazer algo mais do que apoiar um ao outro no caminho para a cama. Mesmo a caminhada na praia mais cedo consistiu em casto segurar de mãos e uma distância respeitável entre seus corpos.

"Oi," ele cumprimentou, seus olhos brilhando, provavelmente com a mesma revelação que ela teve.

"Oi."

"Você vem sempre aqui?" ele perguntou. Sua mão deslizando para o quadril dela, o braço que ele estava segurando alguns momentos antes, em volta da cintura para puxá-la para perto.

Era mais do que uma cantada sem graça, ela sabia. Era uma pergunta de quantas noites ela andou pelos corredores sem ele.

Lambendo os lábios, ela levantou um ombro. "Às vezes. E você?"

"Eu também." Ele estava minimizando, isso era óbvio. Mas, novamente, ela também.

"Mmm. Bem, encontrar você foi legal. Parece que não te vejo há algumas semanas."

Ela concordou com isso, reconhecendo que eles estavam vivendo como fantasmas um com o outro por muito tempo, o dedo dele acariciando a base das suas costas. "Você está me vendo agora."

"É," ela concordou, passando o polegar na sua bochecha, ao longo das linhas roxas sob seu olho. "Eu estou."

"Kate-"

"Ok, querido, eu tenho dois analgésicos comuns e chá, do jeito que você gosta. Sente-se. Sente-se."

Castle afundou-se contra ela, deixando-a disfarçando um sorriso. Talvez as coisas estivessem voltando ao normal.

Recuando, Kate encontrou a mão dele a o puxou com ela. Ambos estavam sem sono, mas pelo menos dessa vez eles estavam sem sono juntos.

Martha nem os esperou sentar antes de começar a paparicá-los. O chá de Kate tinha sido reabastecido, e ela aceitou a xícara com dedos desajeitados. Os dois riram quando um cobertor foi colocado em suas pernas.

"Isso. E agora que está tudo resolvido, vou me despedir e deixar vocês terem algum tempo juntos."

"Oh, mas você estava lendo, Martha. Não pare por nossa causa."

Sua sogra balançou a cabeça. "Esses velhos olhos estão cansados. Eu terminarei o capítulo outra hora. Boa noite para os dois."

"Noite," eles ecoaram, aceitando os beijos que ela dava em suas bochechas, observando-a ir com sorrisos no rosto.

"Quanto você ouviu?" Kate perguntou finalmente, abaixando a caneca em seu colo.

Castle lambeu os lábios, virando-se com uma surpreendente destreza para colocar sua caneca na mesa antes de pegar a dela. "E se isso nos atrasar," ele respondeu, estendendo as mãos para ela.

"Ahh, me desculpe, eu devia ter mencionado de algum modo, eu só-"

Os lábios deles encobriram os dela, quentes e insistentes. Promissores. E muito, muito bem-vindos.

Acariciando sua bochecha, ela se inclinou no beijo, abrindo-se para ele, dando-lhe as boas-vindas. Tempo demais, fazia tempo demais.

"Só irá nos atrasar se nós deixarmos," ele disse contra seus lábios, seriedade em cada palavra. "Eu ainda quero tudo se é isso que você quer."

"É sim," ela confirmou, roçando seu nariz sobre o dele. "É sim, Castle. Mas..."

"Mas?" ele incitou, dando-lhe outro beijo enquanto ela organizava o pensamento – ou pelo menos tentava. A lenta provocação de sua língua era distração suficiente.

"E se não conseguirmos fazer acontecer? E se disseram que devemos esperar e aí não acontece, ou-"

"Então nós mudamos os planos. Opções, Beckett. Nós temos muitas delas. Há outras maneiras de aumentarmos nossa família."

Seu coração hesitou, acalmando-se com seus incentivos. "É, eu sei."

Castle sorriu contra a boca dela. "Bom. Então temos um acordo? Descobrir quando podemos começar a... cochilar de novo, quais seriam nossas chances, e ver para aonde vamos a partir daí?"

Ela assentiu, afundando-se nele enquanto a esperança nascia em seu peito. "Temos um acordo," ela acrescentou, sabendo que precisa ouvi-la dizer isso.

Ele murmurou, trazendo-a mais para perto. "Vai ser ótimo , Kate."

Ela esperava que sim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Setembro de 2016**

"Sim, estamos em casa."

Rick vinha lutando para desviar o olhar do lugar que tinha ocupado quando Caleb Brown os havia enganado apenas alguns meses atrás, mas ao ouvir a voz de sua esposa, ele levantou a cabeça.

"Ajudou não voltar para casa e encontrar uma bagunça," continuou Kate, a voz dela baixa vinda do quarto, e ele a imaginou segurando o celular entre o ombro e a orelha. "Obrigada pela sua ajuda. Eu sei que você e Martha trabalharam juntas para cuidar de tudo enquanto estávamos fora."

Ah, Lanie. Ela estava falando com a Lanie.

Ele sabia que Lanie e sua mãe haviam cuidado da limpeza do apartamento logo depois que eles deixaram a cidade, mas, olhando em volta, ele percebeu que elas fizeram muito mais durante o verão. Novas almofadas no sofá, as cortinas deixavam entrar mais luz no ambiente, flores frescas adornavam o balcão, e o mais importante, não havia sinal de sangue ou balas.

"Não, você não precisa fazer isso. A empregada fez compras hoje de manhã e eu acho que nós vamos tentar nos ajeitar essa noite, nos acostumar a estar de volta aqui. Obrigada mesmo assim."

Ele a ouviu rir. "Sim. Eu vou, eu prometo. Mesmo que seja tarde, eu vou ligar se precisarmos de alguma coisa. Ok. Sim. _Tchau_ , Lanie."

Ela saiu do quarto antes que ele pudesse fingir que não estava ouvindo. Ela havia trocado de roupa também, trocou de camiseta e tirou o short que estava usando e colocou uma legging.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Castle balançou a cabeça, se forçando a sair do estado depressivo em que estava desde o momento em que tinham se separado ao entrar no apartamento. Ela estava de bom humor, e ele não estragaria isso só porque sua casa não parecia tão acolhedora no momento. "Nada. Era a Lanie?"

"Sim." Beckett se aproximou, passando a mão pelo braço dele. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com as dela, balançando suas mãos. "Apenas verificando. Espo também mandou mensagem. Eles sabem que sua mãe e Alexis ficaram nos Hamptons por mais alguns dias."

"Eu recebi uma mensagem do Ryan quando estávamos estacionando. Ele queria saber se precisamos de alguma coisa."

Os lábio de sua esposa se levantaram num sorriso. "Aposto cinco dólares que eles virão aqui esta noite mesmo tendo dito que estamos bem."

"Provavelmente. Nós podemos colocar uma meia na porta para dizer que estamos bem, mas ocupados."

Kate riu, doce e delicada no silêncio de sua casa. O tempo longe da cidade foi bom para eles, mas se fosse honesto (o que ele tentava ser), ele diria que restabelecer a conexão íntima deles, física e mental, era exatamente o que precisavam para se recuperar.

"Muito antiquado da sua parte, Castle."

Um ombro levantou. "O que posso dizer, gosto de ficar com os clássicos."

"Ok, Sr. Clássico. Por que não comemos alguma coisa antes de nos precipitarmos?" ela ficou na ponta dos pés, passando os lábios sobre os dele com bastante determinação para dizer-lhe que não haveria nenhum _sobremesa_ antes do jantar.

"Se você insiste."

Ela sorriu, puxando-o mais para dentro da cozinha. O coração dele bateu mais forte em seu peito, a ferida quase curada latejando em resposta.

"Castle," Kate chamou. Ele sentiu a palma dela na sua bochecha, virando seu rosto para longe da alcova sob as escadas."Hey, você está bem?"

"Sim," ele disse, limpando a garganta. Ele estava bem. Não havia ninguém no apartamento, espreitando nas sombras para atacá-los. "Sim, estou bem. Pensei que alguém já estivesse na porta."

Kate assentiu, pressionando os lábios no canto da boca dele. "Vamos fazer macarrão. Do zero. E o seu molho de manteiga e alho. Por favor?"

Bem isso não era justo; ela sabia que ele não resistia quando ela dizia por favor daquele jeito. Especialmente quando ela virava com aqueles olhos grandes inocentes junto com o pedido.

"Ok. Mas só porque disse por favor."

Ela sorriu, abaixando os olhos para fazer trilhas preguiçosas em seu peito. "Se isso ajuda, eu pretendo dizer obrigada também."

Ele sufocou um gemido. Ah, isso ajuda bastante.

* * *

"Então, assumindo que o Burke me libere amanhã, eu devo voltar a trabalhar nos próximos dias", disse Kate, quebrando um pedaço de pão de alho e passando-o no molho em sua tigela. "Quer vir junto?"

O pé dela esfregou na canela de Castle, e ela se deleitou ao vê-lo engolir em seco. Provocá-lo era sempre divertido.

"Você quer dizer que depois de passar o verão inteiro juntos, você ainda me aguenta o suficiente para me querer no trabalho também?" ele provocou, limpando a boca no guardanapo. A refeição tinha sido pesada, quase demais, mas uma indulgência que valeu a pena.

Kate bateu seu ombro contra o dele, repousando ao seu lado. "Mmm, bem esse verão nós passamos muito tempo dormindo, então..."

Castle riu. Seus dedos envoltos nos dela, o toque tanto um conforto quanto uma promessa de uma só vez.

"Eu ficaria feliz em te incomodar no trabalho de novo. Claro, eu vou ter que passar na agência de investigação em algum momento, mas posso fazer isso a qualquer hora. Depois do trabalho, se você quiser me acompanhar."

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. "Embora a gente não vá se pegar na sala secreta se a Hayley estiver lá."

"Você me machuca."

Ela sentiu ele enrijecer com as própria palavras. "Como se você não estivesse sugerindo isso, Castle." Ela murmurou ao invés de chamar a atenção para o deslize.

"Bem, não seria a pior coisa do mundo. É privado, é confortável, é-"

"Não vai acontecer. Pelo menos não dessa vez."

"Oh, a doce onda de esperança," ele provocou, colidindo seus lábios contra os dela.

Kate sorriu. Besta.

"Venha, vamos deixar a louça para depois e relaxar."

Sentar ao balcão tinha sido ideia dela, um modo de lutar contra o fantasma de Caleb Brown e contra aquele dia, mas ela estava cansada; a viagem para casa não havia sido longa ou particularmente extenuante, mas ela ainda estava cansada e pronta para se afundar numa superfície com almofadas para apoiar suas costas.

Seu marido parecia concordar, levantando-se e tirando os pratos da bancada e colocando-os na lavadora antes que ela pudesse protestar.

"Estava vazia e ainda há trabalho a fazer," ele explicou, voltando para o lado dela, pronto para ajudá-la a sair da cadeira caso seu corpo tivesse enrijecido enquanto comiam.

Ela não o afastou, mas também não aceitou sua ajuda. Em invés disso ela se aproximou dele, encostando o nariz em seu queixo. Os dois estavam fortes e preparados para forçar ainda mais seus limites.

"Sabe, se você não tivesse concordado em voltar, eu poderia ter feito disso uma ordem."

Ele colocou as mãos no quadril dela, mantendo-a perto enquanto iam para o sofá. Eles se moveram juntos, a dança bem praticada e fácil, mesmo depois de meses fora de casa.

"Por quê?" ele murmurou, os cantos de sua boca tremendo.

"Porque _alguém_ ainda está devendo horas de serviço comunitário."

Mesmo incluindo o verão antes de ela assumir o 12º precinto, ele ainda devia algumas centenas de horas. Embora ambos soubessem que a punição era mera formalidade, não seria má ideia deixar registrado a finalização das horas.

"Bem, o marido da capitã não pode ser um delinquente por causa disso, pode?"

"Mmm, provavelmente não. Além disso, se você quisesse... depois que você cumprir sua pena, pode ser que haja outra vaga disponível."

A mão de Castle parou com os lentos movimentos nas costas dela. "Estou ouvindo."

"Eu olhei meu e-mail de trabalho mais cedo, só para ter certeza de que não perdi nada sobre voltar. A maior parte era lixo, mas eu vi alguma coisa sobre uma vaga para investigador civil. Conhece alguém com experiência nessa área?"

O interesse brilhou em seus olhos. "Eu acho que conheço alguém."

"Bom. Eu vou te mandar o e-mail amanhã. Agora," ela murmurou, tirando o celular dele do bolso e colocando na mesinha ao lado do seu antes de colocar o rosto dele entre suas mãos. "Você colocou a meia na porta?"

* * *

Ver o Dr. Burke de novo pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo era estranho, mas mais reconfortante do que pensou. O terapeuta a cumprimentou na porta de seu consultório com um sorriso sincero e com um caloroso aperto de mão, expressando sua felicidade em vê-la bem.

"Como está o Rick?"

Beckett sorriu, se acomodando na cadeira que ela sempre ocupava quando vinha para suas sessões. "Ele está melhor. Nós passamos o verão nos Hamptons. Foi bom para ele. Para mim também."

Burke assentiu. "Ficou feliz em ouvir isso. Parece que o tempo longe te fez bem."

"Fez. As coisas estavam... difíceis antes; eu precisava de um descanso."

Seu terapeuta assentiu novamente, ajeitando seu bloco de anotações no colo. "Agora, eu sei que estamos aqui para te liberar para voltar ao trabalho, mas se você não se importa, eu gostaria de tratar isso como uma sessão normal e podemos falar sobre o que aconteceu com você também."

"Tudo bem," ela concordou. Isso pode ser mais fácil, na verdade, já que ela não via o Burke há algum tempo; eles não se aprofundariam no que aconteceu de uma vez.

"Nesse caso, porque não começamos falando sobre o que mudou desde a última vez que esteve aqui."

Ok, talvez não fosse tão fácil.

"Podemos precisar de mais de uma sessão para isso," ela disse lentamente, trazendo as pernas para baixo da cadeira, ignorando a maneira como o movimento puxava a cicatriz em seu abdômen.

Os lábios de Burke se levantaram um pouco. "Nós levaremos o tempo que você precisar. Na última vez que nos falamos, eu acredito que você tinha acabado de descobrir que assumiria o 12º precinto, certo?"

"Certo." Parecia uma vida inteira atrás, quando sua maior preocupação era sobre sua habilidade de liderar de forma eficaz e fazer a transição de colega para chefe. E então ela teve seu primeiro dia, e Vikram havia ligado, e tudo entrou em movimento, rolando, rolando, rolando, até que ela Castle quase morreram sangrando no chão da cozinha.

"Kate?" Burke perguntou, forçando a atenção dela para ele, forçando-a a respirar mais uma vez. "Fale comigo sobre o que você está pensando."

Ela colocou a cabeça sobre os joelhos. "Foi um ano e tanto."

"Foi.", ele concordou, com a mesma paciência de sempre.

"Eu não consigo parar de pensar que meu primeiro dia como capitã foi o dia que mudou tudo."

Seu terapeuta assentiu, mas não disse nada, deixando que ela escolhesse as palavras que queria dizer, a explicação que queria dar.

No final, ela começou pelo início. A ligação, o ataque, LokSat, o fato de ter se afastado para proteger seu marido. Aos poucos, ela contou tudo – até mesmo se explicou de porquê, depois de tudo isso, ela nunca procurou por Burke.

"Eu pensei que seria o suficiente para manter todos em segurança, para manter Castle em segurança, e ainda ser capaz de acabar com isso."

"Mas mesmo assim você dois foram baleados," Burke observou, indo direto ao assunto.

Beckett balanço a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. "Nós fomos. E Castle, Castle se culpa, eu acho. Mas não foi culpa dele, nada disso foi."

"Também não foi culpa sua, Kate."

Ia ser necessário mais do que isso para convencê-la.

"Ainda é difícil reconciliar," ela finalmente disse, levantando a cabeça de suas mãos.

"Isso leva tempo. Mas assim como você tranquiliza o Rick, permita que ele a tranquilize. Se tranquilize." Dr. Burke fez uma anotação em sua caderneta e mudou de assunto. "Conte-me sobre o tiroteio e o que aconteceu depois. Do que você se lembra?"

A primeira vez que ela se encontrou com Carter Burke, ele fez uma pergunta parecida, _"Conte-me o que você lembra sobre o tiroteio?"_ e ela havia mentido para proteger a coisa mutilada e frágil que ela chamava de coração.

Ela contou tudo para ele hoje.

Beckett saiu do consultório uma hora depois, esgotada, mas de alguma forma mais leve que antes. Ela tinha outra consulta em uma semana, mas estava liberada para voltar a trabalhar. Contanto que a 1PP concordasse, claro. O que significava que ela tinha outra ligação para fazer.

Talvez ela fizesse isso enquanto tomava café com o homem empoleirado no banco do lado de fora do consultório do seu terapeuta. Ele estava trabalhando duro no capítulo mais recente de _Heat Storm_ quando ela saiu do apartamento mais cedo, mas ela podia dizer que estava surpresa por vê-lo agora.

"Oi, amor" ela cumprimentou, aproximando-se o suficiente para que os dedos do pés se tocassem. "Você pode fazer uma pausa?"

Castle grunhiu, guardando seu celular com uma mão e entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela. "Melhor que isso."

Ele não continuou e ela não o forçou a falar; ele contaria o que estava aprontando quando estivesse pronto.

"Bom. E eu suponho que isso significa que você está fugindo do trabalho essa tarde, posso convidá-lo para um almoço?"

Seu marido sorriu, apertando os dedos dela, queimando um pouco mais da exaustão que sempre sentia quando terminava uma sessão com Burke só sendo ele mesmo. "Eu adoraria."

"Ok. Onde? Você escolhe?"

Castle inclinou a cabeça num momento de concentração antes de se levantar. "Sei o lugar perfeito."

Ele virou na direção contrária da qual ela estava esperando.

"Não é no Remy's?" ela perguntou, mantendo-se no mesmo ritmo que ele, seus dedos entrelaçados no pequeno espaço entre seus corpos.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Hoje não. Uma coisinha pra comemorar a volta ao trabalho".

Seria um deleite, sentar-se em sua escrivaninha com ele, roubar batatas fritas de seu prato depois que as dela tivesse acabado. Seria como nos velhos tempos, só que com uma escrivaninha maior como mesa.

"Mal posso esperar, " ela disse, encostando o nariz no ombro dele. "Então para onde vamos agora?

"Outro favorito," ele prometeu. Ele sorriu ainda mais quando ela bufou de frustração. "É uma surpresa, Beckett. Você gosta das minhas surpresas."

A maioria delas. Eventualmente.

Quando ele a guiou para a modesta fachada que abrigava o restaurante chinês preferidos deles, ela teve que admitir. Ela gostava das surpresas dele.

Ao menos até eles entrarem, e o aroma normalmente sedutor de molho de soja e óleo de gergelim fez seu estômago revirar.

Bem. Isso era novidade.

* * *

"Você tem certeza que está bem?"

Não era a primeira vez que Castle perguntava, mas ela tentou não ficar frustrada.. Ele estava apenas preocupado. Ele foi tão bom em não ficar em cima dela o tempo todo no verão – em parte porque ele também estava se recuperando, mas ela levaria isso em conta mesmo assim – ele podia ser um pouquinho super protetor agora.

"Sim. Sim, estou bem. Apenas cansada." A cabeça dela rolou contra o encosto do sofá, dando a ela um ângulo melhor do rosto dele enquanto ele trabalhava. "Você não está cansado? Nós fizemos _tanto_ hoje."

O polegar dele passou através do topo do pé dela. "Eu estou, mas olhe – e não leve a mal – você parece exausta. E você não comeu quase nada no almoço. Eu sei que o médico te liberou, mas você em certeza que está bem? Não é muita coisa muito rápido?"

"Mas eu comi no jantar," ela o lembrou, levantando a sobrancelha. "Eu estava um pouco tensa por causa da conversa com a Gates, só isso."

Sua antiga capitã se mostrou aliviada pela recuperação de Kate (de Castle também), e concordou em permitir que ela voltasse ao trabalho em dois dias, mas Victoria Gates também a advertiu sobre ser mais discreta dessa vez.

"Ei, vai ficar tudo bem. Você é uma boa capitã, Kate. E você capturou um homem poderoso, perigoso, e trouxe justiça não apenas para a sua equipe, mas para inúmeras pessoas."

Beckett balançou a cabeça, estendendo a mão para alcançá-lo, qualquer parte dele que conseguisse tocar. "Nós fizemos. Nós fizemos aquilo."

Seu marido a ofereceu um sorriso suave, fechando o laptop e se esticando no sofá.

"Cuidado com o ombro," ela avisou, estudando o rosto dele, procurando sinais de desconforto enquanto ele apoiava as mãos em ambos os lados da cabeça dela. Os dedos dela conectaram-se com o peito dele, dando a ele estabilidade, caso precisasse.

"Meu ombro está bom," ele prometeu, abaixando a cabeça.

"Ok, bom." O queixo dela se levantou, lábios separando-se com a expectativa.

Para a surpresa dela, ela passou os lábios por sua testa. Seguido por sua têmpora, depois suas bochecha, antes de finalmente os lábios dele encontrassem os delas.

"Venha para a cama, Beckett," ele murmurou, passando a ponta do nariz sobre o dela.

"São oito horas."

"E? Você disse que estava cansada."

"Eu não quero dormir antes do sol se pôr. Faz com que eu me sinta velha."

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, ela podia sentir o calor através do material fino de sua camiseta. "Ok. Eu posso trabalhar com isso."

Enrolando seus dedos na gola da camisa dele, Kate sorriu. "É disso que eu estou falan-"

O celular dela vibrou na mesa. Uma, duas, três vezes em uma rápida sucessão.

"-do," ela terminou em um suspiro.

"Você tem certeza que quer voltar ao trabalho?", ele resmungou, embora fosse com boas intenções. "Porque eu tenho um pressentimento de que teremos muito mais interrupções como essa."

Kate colocou a mão no rosto dele, dando um beijo em sua têmpora.

"Na próxima vez eu vou colocar no modo silencioso." Ela prometeu.

Contorcendo-se contra o peso dele, ela lutou para pegar seu celular, passando pelas notificações – um e-mail da Gates com um formulário que ele precisava mandar por fax, uma notificação de jogo graças ao Castle ter mexido em seu celular mais cedo, e uma mensagem do Ryan.

 _Fico feliz em saber que você estará de volta em um dois dias, chefe. Javi fez uma bagunça no seu escritório._


	4. Chapter 4

"Eles já chegaram?"

Kevin Ryan olhou sobre seu ombro, vendo seu parceiro pegar outra pilha de papéis e tentando restaurar a ordem na, uma vez limpa, escrivaninha de Kate Beckett. Gates havia deixado tudo impecável em seu último dia, mas, nas semanas seguintes, ter que cuidar dos casos e comandar tudo foi demais para Esposito. Até ele começar sua limpeza super-rápida, parecia que um tornado havia passado por lá.

"Ainda não. O sargento disse que me mandaria uma mensagem quando eles chegassem, para nos avisar."

"Bom. Você trouxe a faixa também?"

"LT pendurou meia hora atrás. Enquanto você se afogava em requerimentos."

Esposito bufou. "É, obrigado por isso. Sabe, você também queria ser promovido. Por que não me ajudou com algumas coisas?"

Kevin riu, se virando para ver o corredor, o caso de a Beckett e o Castle terem entrado por trás ou algo do tipo.

"Você nunca pediu."

"Por causa disso, quando você precisar escapar para ter um 'man time', você pode ligar para o seu cunhado Nelson."

"Cruel" Ele riu mesmo assim. "Sabe, Nelson não é mais tão ruim. Pode realmente ser divertido sair com ele."

"Até parece."

"Só estou sendo honesto."

Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso. "Oh, oh, são eles. Estão aqui. Está o mais limpo possível, vamos."

"Só mais uma coisa," Javi parou, girando no lugar. "Aqui."

Ele colocou de volto dois dos ornamentos do escritório de Beckett. "Ok, tudo certo. Vamos lá."

Eles saíram do escritório de Beckett, fazendo um anúncio para todos no recinto.

"Pessoal, eles estão subindo. Se preparem."

Todos os olhos se viraram para o elevador, esperando as portas se abrirem. Ele e Espo haviam visto Castle e Beckett uma vez durante o verão, na casa deles durante o 4 de Julho, mas Kevin sabia que ninguém mais os tinha visto, e eles estavam ansiosos para dar as boas vindas à capitã e ao seu parceiro.

A vida continuou sem os dois. Eles haviam tido bons e maus casos; todos haviam seguido com o seu humor usual, mas seria bom voltar para algo mais normal.

O ambiente se encheu de aplausos no momento em Beckett saiu do elevador com Castle logo atrás. Mesmo do outro lado da sala, Kevin conseguiu ver o rosto se sua chefe corar por causa da atenção.

"Bem-vinda de volta," Ele e Javi disseram depois que Beckett e Castle passaram por todos, recebendo abraços e apertos de mão. "Há quanto tempo."

"Obrigado," eles disseram juntos – pelo menos isso não havia mudado – saindo do meio da agitação.

"Você parece bem," Kevin disse.

"É, melhor que você no 4 de Julho."

Isso os fez rir, e ele viu Beckett apertar o braço de Castle. "Obrigado, gente. Nos sentimos melhor."

"Bom, isso é bom."

Beckett sorriu. "Você pode dizer a Sarah Grace que foram as cartas que ela e Nicholas nos mandaram. Estavam no balcão nos Hamptons, e nós colocamos na porta da geladeira quando chegamos em casa."

Castle assentiu em confirmação. "Especialmente os que tinham flores."

Ryan sorriu. Sua filha era adorável. Ela passara todo o verão enviando aos tios cartões feitos à mão, assinando em nome dela mesma e de seu irmãozinho. "Vou contar pra ela".

"E obrigado pela recepção também. Realmente faz com que um cara sinta-se especial."

"É o mínimo que podemos fazer. Pela Beckett, pelo menos." Ryan provocou. "Especialmente depois que você ver o sistema de arquivamento do Esposito."

Seu parceiro ficou boquiaberto, fingindo traição. "Cara."

Seus amigos riram, relaxando com a brincadeira mais uma vez. "Não se preocupe, Espo. Ryan já te dedurou na outra noite."

"Karpowski fez um bolo também, se você quiser um pouco," ele adicionou, esquivando-se do braço de Esposito para cumprimentar com Castle. "Está na outra sala."

"Perfeito. Eu vou pegar um pouco de bolo e café pra gente enquanto você se atualiza." anunciou Castle, beijando o rosto de Beckett.

O rosto de Beckett voltou a corar, mas ela não censurou o gesto de seu marido. Pelo contrário, ela o aceitou.

Eles iam ser melosos por um bom tempo, não iam? Pior do que logo depois de se casarem, ele podia apostar.

"Ok," começou Beckett assim que Castle desapareceu, "me digam o que está acontecendo. Que casos você tem em aberto agora."

Eles a seguiram ao escritório, observando enquanto ela sentava-se em sua cadeira e corria os dedos através de sua pasta de arquivos.

"Estamos investigando dois agora, esperando os resultados do laboratório em um, e esperando para perguntar algo para você em outro. O segundo turno está lidando com três. Todos estão bem ocupados agora"

Beckett assentiu, passando os dedos por uma das pilhas de papel que Esposito havia deixado para ela. "Como foram seus números enquanto eu estava fora?"

"Ah..." Eles compartilharam um olhar. "Bem, eles foram..."

"Eu não quero dar um sermão em vocês. Eu só quero saber para que eu tenha essa informação, e para apoia-los, caso me perguntem."

"Eles estavam baixos," Esposito admitiu, abaixando a cabeça. "Mas nós estávamos com quatro pessoas a menos, nós seguramos as pontas."

Ela sorriu, dando a eles um pequeno aceno. "Vocês foram ótimos. De verdade. Eu não os estou culpando por nada. Especialmente considerando o modo como vocês foram jogados nisso."

Compartilhando um olhar, eles se aproximaram da mesa de Beckett. "Bem, Nós apreciamos você não arrancando nossas cabeças por causa disso."

Beckett riu. "Ainda há tempo. Eu tenho muitos arquivos para olhar. Conte-me dos casos que estão em aberto. Você disse que em um deles estavam esperando para me perguntar algo?"

"É. Nós pegamos um ontem. Um cara passeando com seu cachorro, cuidando da própria vida, e claro seu cachorro cheirando tudo. Mas ao invés de cheirar outros cachorros, Fluffy cheira nossa vítima, Andrew Sutton."

"Enrolado em um saco de dormir, escondido por alguns arbustos," Kevin acrescentou. "Alguém realmente o machucou; ele tinha sinais de traumatismo craniano, e mais Lanie determinou que pescoço dele foi quebrado."

"Morador de rua?" ela perguntou, olhando para cima no momento em que Castle apareceu deslizando pela sala carregando a caneca azul de Beckett em uma mão e um prato com um pedaço de bolo na outra.

Eles esperaram até que Castle tivesse colocado tudo na frente de Beckett antes de responder.

"Não. Mora no Brooklin."

"Então o que ele estava fazendo em Manhattan em um saco de dormir? Nos arbustos ainda por cima."

Castle se empoleirou na ponta da mesa de Beckett. "Vai ver ele estava tentando ficar na moita"

Três grunhidos ecoaram na sala da capitã.

"Eu deveria te mandar pra casa por isso," disse Beckett, bebendo seu café. Ryan a viu franzir os lábios, mas ela apenas tomou outro gole de café e continuou. "Eu assumo que vocês já descobriram com o que ele trabalha e notificaram o parente mais próximo?"

"Esse é o problema. Além do seu documento e endereço, ninguém mais parece conhecer esse cara. Os vizinhos mal se lembram de tê-lo visto, não há informação de trabalho, até mesmo o gerente do prédio não sabe de onde o aluguel estava vindo. Ele não se importava, claro, porque estava recebendo o dinheiro, mas ele não pode nos dar um contato."

"E não temos certeza de que o parque seja realmente a cena do crime, ou se ele foi jogado lá de outro lugar."

"Outro lugar?" Castle perguntou, comendo um pedaço de bolo. "Ou outro tempo?"

"Viajantes do tempo de novo, Castle?" perguntou Esposito. "Você já não teve dois?"

O escritor deu de ombros. "O que é uma terceira teoria de viagem no tempo entre amigos? Além disso, eu estou meio cansado de teorias da conspiração por parte da CIA."

"Concordo" Beckett acrescentou, cutucando o joelho dele até que se virasse para permitir que ela abrisse a gaveta da escrivaninha para pegar uma caneta e um bloco de post-it. "Você falou com o gerente do prédio, o que mais ele disse?"

"Ele viu Sutton discutindo com outro cara algumas semanas antes de sua morte."

"Sobre o que estavam discutindo?" Castle perguntou, apertando os dedos no colo.

"Ele não fazia ideia. Só nos deu uma descrição do cara e nos disse que estávamos atrapalhando seu trabalho."

Vendo o olhar de expectativa de Beckett, Espo falou. "Razoavelmente alto, cabelo escuro, raspado atrás e bagunçado na frente – é o estilo agora, em suas palavras. Sem óculos. Nada que o diferenciasse pela sua voz."

"E a discussão?"

"De acordo com o Sr. Pitten, foi algo como, 'Você vai se arrepender disso, não seja idiota,' o que todos sabemos que provavelmente seria inofensivo..."

"Se o Sr. Suttton não tivesse morrido," Beckett terminou, inclinado a cabeça. "E quanto ao saco de dormir?" O que você sabe sobre isso?"

"O laboratório ainda está analisando, mas dá para perceber que é velho só de olhar para ele."

Beckett assentiu, recostando-se na cadeira, braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Então, assumindo que pertencia ao Sr. Sutton, ou ele o comprou há algum tempo, ou arranjou um usado? Verifique o apartamento dele e vejam se encontram algo relacionado a algum brechó, loja de consignação, loja de produtos esportivos. Vejam se alguém se lembra de vê-lo comprando o saco de dormir, ou podem dizer algo mais sobre onde ele poderia ter comprado. Isso pode nos dizer o porquê ou como ele acabou nos arbustos."

Eles assentiram, já se virando para sair. "Certo, chefe."

"Oh, e pessoal?" Beckett esperou até que eles se virassem para ela de novo. "Obrigada. Por tudo."

"Sempre que precisar."

"Mas de preferência não tão cedo, se possível" Ryan acrescentou, batendo no batente da porta.

"Concordo," eles disserem sem hesitar.

Javi riu. "Castle, você vem?"

Rick balançou a cabeça. "Nah, acho que vou começar devagar. Ficar por aqui hoje."

"Tudo bem. Nesse caso, nós voltaremos."

Beckett assentiu, pegando outro arquivo. Sem dúvida preparando-se para mergulhar no trabalho. "Bom. Avise-nos se precisarem de ajuda com alguma coisa."

"Pode deixar."

Eles saíram do escritório ao mesmo tempo em que outras três pessoas apareceram na porta, prontas para falar com a capitã.

* * *

"Eles parecem bem. Beckett e Castle," começou Ryan, fechando a porta atrás de si e juntando-se ao seu parceiro do outro lado do carro.

"É eles parecem. Tenho que admitir, eu não esperava por isso."

Ryan riu, enquanto eles atravessavam a rua indo para a primeira loja na lista. O trabalho foi facilitado para eles; não havia muitas lojas de artigos esportivos perto do apartamento de Andrew Sutton, mas haviam algumas lojas especializadas e brechós.

"O que você esperava?"

"Eu não sei, que eles estivessem mais como estavam no verão?"

Kevin deu de ombros. "Eles tiveram mais tempo para se recuperarem. Passar o tempo todo na praia provavelmente ajudou."

Espo assentiu consentindo. "É, estou feliz por isso. Voltar ao normal vai ser bom. E não só porque eu quero ter uma vida de novo."

Ele riu. "Como se você tivesse uma vida antes."

"Cala a boca."

Kevin sorriu, segurando a porta para o seu parceiro.

* * *

Preparar-se para o trabalho naquela manhã tinha sido como um deja vu. Desde o jeito como haviam acordado deitados de lado, encolhidos, o rosto dela esmagado contra as costas de Rick, até seu marido esgueirando-se para fora do quarto para surpreendê-la com café da manhã – comida de verdade dessa vez, não uma joia coberta com chantilly – e seu estômago se revirando de nervoso, era como se fosse o primeiro dia novamente. Mas ao invés de seu telefone tocar trazendo más notícias, afastando-a do calor de sua casa, ela foi capaz de sorrir para Castle e provocá-lo sobre o tempo que ele precisa para se arrumar fazendo com que se atrasassem.

E depois houve a recepção no trabalho. A efusão de desejos de melhoras, os apertos de mão e abraços, para os dois. Quando chegaram a Ryan e Espo, ela estava estupefata.

Agora, duas horas depois que haviam chegado, ela finalmente sentia que estava de volta ao equilíbrio. Ela havia mandado Ryan e Esposito para investigar, havia respondido perguntas de duas outras equipes, havia até falado com a 1PP. Ela estava no controle novamente. Em casa.

Ainda mais com o Castle ocupando um das cadeiras opostas a ela.

"Qual o sentimento?"

"Hmm?" Os olhos dela levantaram-se do relatório preliminar que estava olhando.

"De estar de volta."

"É bom," ela respondeu. "Diferente, mas bom. Eu, no entanto, estou pronta para uma pausa de toda essa papelada."

Castle checou seu relógio. "Bem, Capitã, posso te levar para almoçar e te dar a chance de esticar as pernas?"

O estômago dela roncou. Isso soava maravilhoso; ela estava faminta por alguma razão.

"Sim, vamos fazer isso." Ela se levantou, checando seu celular para ter certeza que não perderia nada pela próxima hora. "De qualquer forma, eu me lembro de você ter me prometido Remy's."

Seu marido sorriu, oferecendo o braço a ela. "Vai ser Remy's, então."

Beckett assentiu para LT no caminho através do precinto. "Pausa para o almoço. Estaremos de volta em mais ou menos uma hora. Estou com meu celular se Ryan e Esposito voltarem antes disso."

"Eu os avisarei."

"Obrigada."

"E nós te traremos um milk-shake," Castle acrescentou, virando-se para compartilhar um high five com o homem.

"Vai ter que trazer o suficiente para dividir com o resto da classe, Castle," ela provocou quando entraram no elevador, batendo em seu ombro gentilmente. "Caso contrário, eu posso ter uma revolta em minhas mãos."

Castle riu. "Acho que consigo lidar com isso."

Ele conseguiria. Ela sabia que ele perguntaria para a garçonete se seria possível preparar duas dúzias de milk-shakes e encontraria um jeito de os dois levarem tudo isso para o precinto.

"Seria uma boa maneira de agradecer," ele continuou, passando o polegar sobre sua mão, "por tudo que todos fizeram."

Kate concordou, pressionando a bochecha contra o ombro dele no momento em que as portas do elevador se abriram.

"É melhor pegar vários sabores, ao invés de tentar lembrar a preferência de cada um. E não sei a preferência de cada um, você sabe?"

"Não, Castle, 'qual é seu sabor preferido de milk-shake do Remy's?' não está nos documentos de contratação."

Seu marido sorriu. "Talvez devesse estar? Pense em quantos 'esquisitos' você poderia eliminar se perguntasse. Especialmente aqueles que mergulham a batata no milk-shake de morango."

O leve tapa que ela deu no peito dele só vez com ele risse ainda mais.

"Só por causa disso eu vou mergulhar minhas batatas no seu milk-shake."

Em resposta Castle franziu as sobrancelhas.

Diferente do outro dia, ela estava faminta assim que entrou no restaurante. Seu hambúrguer acabou em questão de minutos, e as batatas em seu prato desapareceram logo depois. Mais de uma vez ela pegou Castle a observando, incapaz de disfarçar seu sorriso.

"Pare de me zombar," ela ordenou, tomando um longo gole de milk-shake – baunilha; ela não estava com vontade de tomar o de morango dessa vez – e roubando uma das batatas da mão dele.

"Zombando de você? Eu estava pensando em te beijar." O sorriso dele aumentou quando ela abaixou a cabeça e corou.

Ele era sempre romântico, mas nos últimos meses ele havia ativado o charme, o verdadeiro charme, ainda mais. Kate não podia dizer que estava reclamando.

"Bem, talvez você precise pensar menos e fazer mais, hmm?"

Ele se esticou sobre a mesa, colocando as mãos no rosto dela, antes que ela terminasse de falar. Kate virou-se com o toque, ansiosa para sentir os lábios dele contra os dela.

Seu marido não desapontou, deslizando sua boca sobre a dela, seu beijo fácil, delicado. Doce por causa do shake de chocolate.

"Pensando bem," ela murmurou, passando o polegar pelo seu rosto enquanto se separavam. "Você tem boas ideias de vez em quando. Continue assim."

Rick se animou, voltando para outro beijo. "Se você insiste."

O celular dela vibrou na mesa, se acendendo com uma mensagem de Espo. Aparentemente eles estavam voltando para o precinto com um convidado. "Ah, exceto que os rapazes têm algo. Então, depois?"

Ele já estava com a carteira na mão para pegar seu cartão de crédito. "Sem dúvida. Mas, hum, nós ainda vamos pegar os milk-shakes, certo?"

* * *

Meia hora depois, eles encontram os rapazes na rua em frente ao precinto. Embora seu visitante não estivesse algemado, ele não parecia exatamente feliz de estar com eles. O rosto carrancudo do homem, no entanto, não pareceu perturbar os detetives. Em vez disso Esposito olhou para Castle, suas sobrancelhas se levantando em espanto.

"Lanchinho leve, Castle?"

"Ha, ha. Nós já comemos; isso é para e restante da equipe. Mas, por esse comentário, talvez eu dê o seu para a Beckett."

Sua esposa revirou os olhos. "Acredite, estou cheia. Pode ficar para vocês. Quem é nosso convidado hoje?"

Rick observou Ryan gesticular para que o homem desse um passo à frente. "Esse é o irmão de Andrew Sutton. Ele _graciosamente_ concordou em vir falar com a gente sobre a última vez que o viu. E o porquê de seu DNA estar no saco de dormir no qual seu irmão foi encontrado."

Castle olhou na direção de Beckett, vendo-a ajeitar a postura, toda séria mais uma vez, apesar da caixa de milk-shakes que ela carregava.

"Ahh, bem, Sr. Sutton-"

"Lewis. Corey. Andrew manteve o nome do nosso pai no divórcio, eu fiquei com o de minha mãe."

Beckett assentiu. "Bem, Sr. Lewis. eu sou Capitã Beckett. Meus detetives o levarão lá para cima para que possamos conversar. Nós apreciamos sua cooperação."

"Olhe, isso é muito barulho por nada. Tudo o que eu fiz foi comprar um saco de dormir alguns anos atrás."

"Nesse caso, tenho certeza de poderemos resolver tudo e te liberar rapidamente."

Beckett assentiu para Esposito. "Leve-o para dentro. Vou subir num momento."

"Posso carregar isso se você quiser ir com eles," Castle murmurou, vendo os rapazes desaparecerem através das portas do precinto.

Kate balançou a cabeça. "Não, deixe-o suar um pouco, já que não sei se você percebeu ou não, mas ele se encaixa na descrição do homem que foi visto discutindo com Sutton no corredor do apartamento."

Sim, ele tinha percebido. Interessante.

"Mas vamos entrar; isso está ficando pesado."

"E provavelmente estão derretendo." Castle liberou uma mão, abrindo a porta para ela.

"Bem," sua esposa disse pausadamente enquanto entravam. "Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. Afinal de contas, LT é muito exigente com seus milk-shakes."

Rick riu, oferecendo uma das bebidas para o sargento na recepção enquanto passavam.

Quando voltaram para o quarto andar, ele fez a ronda dando milk-shakes para todo mundo enquanto Beckett ia para seu escritório e se preparava para observar a conversa de Ryan e Espo com o Sr. Lewis. Ele planejava juntar-se a ela depois que completasse sua tarefa.

Alguns minutos depois, ele entrou na sala de observação e a encontrou empoleirada sobre a mesa, escutando.

"Olhe," Lewis começou, "Eu comprei o saco de dormir, o levei para uma viagem de acampamento para impressionar alguém, e o joguei no meu armário pelos próximos seis anos."

"Então como você explica ele estar com o seu irmão."

O homem espalmou a mão na mesa. "Porque eu dei para ele."

Castle olhou para Beckett, observando enquanto ela fazia uma anotação em seu bloco de notas.

"Você deu para ele? Por qual motivo?" Ryan perguntou, assumindo o lugar de Esposito.

"Ele tinha algo que queria fazer. Disse que quanto menos eu soubesse, melhor."

"Parece legítimo," Esposito ponderou. "Uma atividade misteriosa, um presente conveniente, e tudo isso apesar da discussão que você foi visto tendo com ele há pouco tempo atrás. Tudo se encaixa, não é, Ryan?"

"Perfeitamente."

"Eu não o matei. Eu estava fora a negócios até ontem a noite. Você pode falar com meu chefe, o hotel em Zurique, e as duas mil pessoas para as quais eu fiz uma apresentação se você não acredita em mim."

Castle viu Beckett sublinhar as palavras _conferência em Zurique_ em seu papel antes de os dois voltarem a olhar para a interrogação.

"Nós teremos que checar isso. Enquanto isso, porque você não nos conta sobre o que vocês estavam discutindo."

Corey Lewis suspirou. "Andy e eu temos – tínhamos – nossas diferenças. Foi difícil para ele na infância, e eu sempre me senti mal porque por comparação eu era tratado como a criança de ouro. Então eu tomei conta dele, paguei suas contas, o ajudei a encontrar coisas que ele poderia fazer para conseguir dinheiro quando eu não podia pagar, etc, etc."

Isso explicava a falta de informação sobre trabalho e a movimentação de dinheiro.

"E a discussão? Deixe-me adivinhar? Você se cansou de ser a babá e o financiador e disse a ele para crescer ou –"

Lewis balançou a cabeça. "Quero dizer, sim, estava cansado disso. Eu não me inscrevi para ser o guardião dele para o resto de nossas vidas só porque o pai dele foi um canalha com ele aos dez anos e nossa mãe não fez nada para ajudar. Mas nós não estávamos brigando porque eu estava parando de ajudá-lo."

"Então sobre o que vocês estavam discutindo?"

O jovem rapaz suspirou. "Ele me ligou, disse que havia se encontrado com _ótimo_ grupo de pessoas. Eles vivem fora do mapa, acampamentos, etc. Ele precisava de algumas coisas, e eu disse tudo bem, porque eu tenho o saco de dormir e não estava fazendo nada com ele. Então eu levei para ele, perguntei se ele tinha certeza, e tudo mais."

"De alguma forma isso não parece o suficiente para justificar, 'não seja um idiota, você vai se arrepender disso', que foi o que você disso, não foi?"

Lewis assentiu. "É, foi o que disse."

"Então nós temos algumas lacunas aqui," Ryan disse, batendo na mesa.

"Ok olha. Basicamente eu pensei que o grupo não fosse coisa boa. Eles gostam de causar problema, coisa pequena, insignificante, mas pelo o que ele falou, estavam piorando. Eu disse que se ele se envolvesse com eles, ele seria pego no meio dessa bagunça. O que é uma coisa idiota de se fazer se você não quer ir para a cadeia."

"O que eles fazem?"

"Nada terrível, eles não são um culto, nem nada disso, mas Andy só via o lado positivo de tudo isso. Ele tinha amigos com quem sair, e é com isso que ele se importava."

"Onde podemos encontrar esse grupo?"

Corey deu de ombros. "Não faço ideia. Andy disse que eles se mudavam muito. Era parte da diversão – um lugar novo para morar todo dia. Esse tipo de coisa. Não importa que é invasão e perigoso nessa cidade. E se você encontro o Andy no saco de dormir, ele provavelmente estava com eles quando morreu. O que significa que estava certo sobre eles."

Os detetives assentiram, compartilhando um olhar. "Eles têm um nome? O grupo?"

"Tipo O Clube do Mickey? Não. Ele só os chama de 'o grupo', ou seus amigos."

"E você não faz ideia de onde eles possam estar?"

"Uma praça, um parque infantil, algum lugar que eles acham que seja legal para dormir?"

Ryan e Esposito assentiram de novo, levantando juntos e indo em direção à porta. Beckett também se levantou, lendo suas anotações.

Os rapazes entraram na sala de observação alguns minutos depois, perguntando, "O que você acha chefe?"

"Você já ouviu alguma coisa sobre esse grupo que ele falou?"

"Nada apareceu ultimamente, mas nós não estávamos exatamente procurando por algo assim."

Beckett assentiu, olhando para suas anotações. "Nesse caso, ligue para algumas das delegacias perto do apartamento de Andrew e veja o que eles têm a dizer. E pegue os dados do chefe de Corey para confirmar seu álibi. Confirme se ele não faltou ao último dia da conferência e o libere."

"Certo."

"Obrigada. Vou voltar para meu escritório, mas me mantenham informada."

Os rapazes assentiram, indo para sala principal. "Faremos isso."

"Não se esqueçam dos seus milk-shakes." Castle acrescentou, seguindo-os para fora da sala. "Eu coloquei na geladeira."

Ryan sorriu, batendo no ombro dele. "Obrigado, Castle."

"É." Esposito concordou. "Obrigado por isso. Você por acaso trouxe algumas cebolas fritas?"

"Cara," Rick fingiu estar ofendido. "Mas, na verdade, sim. Estão lá dentro. Eu roubei algumas quando a Beckett não estava olhando."

Beckett bufou. "Eu tenho um nariz funcionando, Castle. Acredite, eu percebi," ela disse, olhando sobre o ombro e franzindo o nariz para ele.

Os rapazes riram, indo para a copa para pegar a comida.

"Você sabia?" Castle perguntou, soltando o ar contra sua mão para checar seu hálito. Não era o mais refrescante, mas poderia ser pior.

"Mhmm."

"Desculpe."

O sorriso de Beckett aumentou. "Tudo bem. Vamos, tenho que voltar ao trabalho."

Ele seguiu confiante, pronto para retomar seu lugar ao lado da mesa dela pelo resto do dia.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, depois de três longas chamadas de conferência, duas pistas que não levaram a lugar nenhum no outro caso de Ryan e Esposito, e liberando Corey Lewis depois de terem confirmado seu álibi, eles conseguiram ir para casa. Embora ele tivesse a intenção de passar no escritório de investigação antes de ir para casa, quando eles saíram do precinto para a luz do começo da noite e a energia pareceu se esvair, ele decidiu deixar para amanhã. O primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho tinha sido longo o suficiente.

"Metrô ou táxi?" ele perguntou, oferecendo seu braço a ela. Kate suspirou, enrolando os dedos na dobra do cotovelo.

"Nenhum dos dois. Vamos andar."

"Você tem certeza?"

Ela assentiu, apertando seu braço gentilmente. "Sim. Se ficarmos cansados, nós podemos pegar um táxi no resto do caminho. Está uma bela noite para não andar."

"Ok," ele concordou, beijando a bochecha dela. "Só me avise se você quiser parar."

Eles chegaram em casa um tempo depois, com calor mas revitalizados pela caminhada. A mão de Kate deixou o braço dele enquanto eles se aproximavam da porta de entrada, tirando a chave da casa do bolso.

"Sabe, eu ainda estou cheia do almoço," ela começou, dando uma olhada rápido no apartamento antes de entrar e virar-se para ele, seus olhos brilhando com malícia. "Se você não estiver decidido em jantar agora, podemos tomar banho e nos preocuparmos com comida depois.?"

"Ducha ou banho de banheira?" ele perguntou, a resposta automática, observando o deleite tomar conta de seu rosto.

Kate deu um passo para trás, entrelaçando dois de seus dedos com os dela. "Por que não os dois?"

Rick sorriu, permitindo que o puxasse em direção ao banheiro. "Eu não posso discutir com isso."


	5. Chapter 5

No que lhe dizia respeito, a manhã havia chegado rápido demais.

Eles não tinham ido dormir tão tarde pelos padrões habituais; depois da ducha e de ficar de molho na banheira, eles haviam tido um pequeno jantar antes de deitarem para ver um filme, um que ela só conseguiu acompanhar por meia hora antes de cair no sono no ombro de Castle. Ainda assim, quando o despertador tocou, ela teve que lutar contra o sono e rolar para fora da cama para se vestir.

Castle percebeu, claro, mas fora dar um beijo em sua cabeça e colocar a mão nos quadris dela enquanto ela estava de frente à penteadeira do banheiro, ela não disse uma palavra sobre a falta de energia dela.

"Café?" ele disse, passando a mão por sua barba por fazer. Ele também estava cansado, mas parecia estar lidando com isso mais facilmente que ela.

"Mmm, por favor."

Kate observou enquanto os olhos dele vagavam pelo balcão, parando brevemente ao lado dela, mas ela não teve a chance de perguntar o que havia chamado sua atenção antes de ele sair para lhe dar alguma privacidade.

"Saindo já, já", ele acrescentou, dando lhe um sorriso sobre o ombro.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. "Obrigada, amor."

Se voltando para o espelho, ela começou com sua rotina matinal, escovando os dentes (se forçando a ignorar o forte sabor de menta) e passando a base em seu rosto e pescoço. O delineador e uma sombra leve vieram depois, completando a transformação.

Ela só precisava de seu café e aí ela estaria pronta para encarar o dia.

"Aí está você," Castle chamou, entrando novamente no banheiro com as canecas de café na mão.

Colocando sua paleta de sombras no balcão, Kate virou-se para pegar seu café. Ela tirou um momento para sentir o cheiro do café, permitindo-se fechar os olhos ao beber o primeiro gole.

"Bom?" ele perguntou, sua voz calorosa com carinho.

"Sim."

"Bom." os lábios dele tocaram a testa dela. "Eu vou me arrumar e aí podemos ir."

Os olhos dela se abriram depois de um momento e encontrou ele a observando por detrás da caneca.

"Perfeito." Afastando a caneca, Kate ficou na ponta dos pés para tocar sua boca na dele. "Vou checar minhas mensagens enquanto você faz isso."

Seu marido sorriu, passando a mão pelo lado do corpo dela. "Ok. Serei rápido."

"Ok." Ela roubou mais um beijo antes de sair do quarto e deixá-lo em paz.

* * *

"Bom dia, rapazes. Sua mensagem dizia que você conseguiu alguma coisa?" Beckett perguntou quarenta e cinco minutos depois, indo até a mesa de Esposito.

"Ah, é. Recebi uma ligação da 79a delegacia com algumas informações sobre nosso grupo de camping. Eles vão nos enviar as informações por fax assim que possível."

"Bom." Ela assentiu. "O que mais?"

"Estou esperando uma ligação de Sing Sing sobre Walker. Porque eu estava pensando sobre isso ontem a noite, e alguma coisa não se encaixa nos registros dele."

Beckett assentiu mais uma vez. "Bem pensado. Avise-me se você encontrar alguma coisa nos dois casos."

"Pode deixar," Esposito concordou, inclinando a cabeça para estudá-la. Depois de um segundo, ele sorriu. "Acordou tarde, chefe?"

"O quê? Ah é, só me ajustando à rotina. Acredite ou não, eu me acostumei a dormir até tarde todo dia."

O detetive riu. "Por influência do Castle, sem dúvida."

"O que tem eu?" Rick perguntou, chegando perto o suficiente para que seu peito tocasse o braço dela.

"Nada." ela disse, mexendo a cabeça na direção de Esposito. "Apenas falando sobre voltar as nossas rotinas."

Castle assentiu, parecendo pensativo.

"E agora eu tenho que voltar para minha outra rotina: limpar minha caixa de entrada." Kate se afastou da mesa. puxando levemente o blazer de Castle. Ele a seguiu sem nenhum protesto, colocando o celular no bolso. "Como foi a ligação?" ela perguntou.

"Bem. Tudo certo para o lançamento de _High Heat_ no próximo mês, eu só preciso aparecer na Black Pawn nos próximos dias."

O começo da excitação tremulou em seu peito, mas ela disfarçou. "Ah é? Então, hum, quando vou receber minha cópia?"

Seu marido sorriu, recostando na cadeira. "Você vai ter que esperar para ver. Você nunca sabe o que pode estar te esperando no seu travesseiro uma noite."

"Uma noite… tipo hoje a noite?" Kate mordeu o lábio.

"Cara de pau," Castle provocou. "Talvez amanhã à noite se eu fizer algumas ligações. Eu vou te distrair do seu sofrimento hoje a noite," ele acrescentou assim que ela fez um som de irritação.

"É melhor mesmo."

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas o que quer que ele fosse dizer se perdeu sob o toque do telefone do escritório.

"O dever chama," ela murmurou, relaxando em sua cadeira e colocando o telefone na orelha. "Beckett."

* * *

Castle nunca perderia uma chance de estar com sua esposa, mas tinha que admitir que não havia muita coisa acontecendo no precinto.

"Sabe, se você está entediado, você pode ir até seu escritório enquanto eu estou trabalhando nessa planilha," Beckett murmurou, olhando por cima do computador. "A menos que você esteja realmente empenhado em superar sua maior pontuação."

"Já fiz isso," ele disse, balançando o celular para ela. "Superei o seu também."

Ela deu de ombros. "Vou conseguir de volta da próxima vez."

"Não se eu puder evitar," ele balbuciou, sorrindo ao ouvi-la rir.

"Uhum, claro," ela disse, arrastando as palavras, digitando algumas palavras antes de olhar para ele. "Você deveria ir falar com a Hayley; para avisá-la sobre sua decisão."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei. Você tem certeza que não tem problema?"

Kate sorriu, estendendo a mão para tocar a dele. "Você precisa estar feliz. Se você está feliz com a decisão, então também estou. Se você não está, então talvez você precise de mais tempo para pensar. Você não precisa desistir do seu trabalho de investigação só para ficar aqui."

Castle lambeu os lábios, considerando as palavras dela. Ele estava ponderando essa ideia durante todo o verão, mas, nos últimos dias, ele decidiu deixar Hayley cuidar de tudo por tempo integral. Assumindo que ela quisesse, claro.

"Não, eu sei. E talvez eu mude de ideia quando chegar lá, mas acho que agora é melhor eu me concentrar nos livros e em ficar aqui rodando em volta do Ryan e do Esposito."

Sua esposa riu, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele. "Então vá falar com ela para que isso não te deixe acordado a noite."

"Você está certa. Ok, eu vou agora. Depois posso voltar e descobrir se estou certo sobre esse caso." Rick se levantou, dando um sorriso para ela.

Beckett estreitou os olhos, segurando a mão dele para impedir que ele se mexesse. "Espere. do que você está falando?"

"Verificando o parque. É grande o bastante para que o grupo decida voltar lá."

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Mesmo que o amigo deles tenha morrido lá?"

Castle deu de ombros. "O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Corey Lewis disse que eles não tomavam boas decisões. Além disso, se alguém lá o matou…"

"Eles não iam querer mudar seus hábitos, faria com que eles parecessem culpados."

Ele sorriu. "Exatamente. Ok, me mande uma foto da cara dos rapazes quando eles perceberem que eu estou certo."

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Rick abaixou-se, roubando um beijo dela. "Vou voltar."

Ele não demorou muito para ir até o escritório, e foi um alívio encontrar a área de espera vazia. Ele não teria tempo para mudar de ideia.

"Sairei em um segundo."

"Sou eu," ele disse, caminhando pela sala para cumprimentar sua amiga à porta do que costumava ser seu escritório.

A cabeça de Hayley Shipton apareceu, um sorriso aparecendo em seus rosto. "Rick! Olhe para você. Quando você voltou?"

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, ele retribuiu o sorriso. "Alguns dias atrás. Beckett voltou ao trabalho ontem."

"Isso é fantástico. Como ela está?"

"Ela está bem. Nós dois estamos. Como estão as coisa por aqui? Eu perdi alguma coisa divertida?"

Hayley riu, balançando a cabeça. "Bom. E não, nada divertido. Só verificação de antecedentes e casos de traição que eu sei que você tenta evitar."

"Não tento, não! Eu trabalho muito. Só que em alguns casos eu prefiro trabalhar menos que em outros."

Ela riu, apoiando-se na mesa. "Então você veio para recuperar seu escritório?"

"Na verdade, eu quero falar com você sobre isso. O que você acha de ficar no comando por mais um tempo?"

"Quanto tempo é 'um tempo'?" Hayley perguntou.

Rick levantou o ombro. "Quanto você quer que seja?"

"Você está nos deixando? Você não deveria passar o negócio para sua filha?"

"Alexis e eu temos um acordo: primeiro ela termina a faculdade, e se isso é o que ela quiser fazer depois, então vamos conversar."

"Mas enquanto isso, você está me pedindo para cuidar de tudo."

"Se você quiser. Você é boa - melhor que eu - e é uma passo mais perto de criar as raízes nas quais você estava falando. E mais, tem os brinquedos mais legais. A maioria dos quais vou deixar para você brincar."

Hayley deu uma risada baixa, baixando o queixo. "É uma grande oferta."

"Depois de tudo que você fez por mim, o modo como você cuidou da Alexis e da minha mãe? É o mínimo que eu posso fazer."

As bochechas dela escureceram com o elogio. "Se você tem certeza."

"Eu tenho."

"Bem, ok então." Ela esticou a mão, pronta para fechar o negócio. "Temos um acordo, Rick."

Ele aceitou a mão dela, dando um aperto firme. "Fantástico. Nós podemos resolver a papelada quando você quiser, embora eu ache que a Alexis cuidou disso enquanto eu estava no hospital."

"Cuidou. Da maioria, pelo menos."

"Bom. Garota esperta."

Hayley sorriu de novo. "Muito esperta."

Castle grunhiu, olhando em volta. Ele realmente gostava desse lugar, mas não significava a mesma coisa para ele, não do mesmo jeito que o precinto.

"Você provavelmente deveria voltar," Hayley disse, apontando o queixo para a porta.

"Provavelmente."

"Claro, se você precisar de alguma ajuda com seu caso, você é bem-vindo para ficar. Por uma pequena taxa.", ela acrescentou, seu sorriso zombeteiro.

"Engraçadinha. Mas posso te dizer que _eu_ estou esperando para ouvir como resolvi o primeiro caso da Beckett desde que ela voltou ao trabalho."

"Convencido."

O peito de dele inchou. "Não se eu puder provar. Talvez eu devesse…"

Ela o dispensou. "Vai. Mas vê se não some."

"Não vou." Rick prometeu.

Hayley assentiu, batendo os nós dos dedos contra a mesa. "Bom. Mas oh, antes que você vá," ela ficou em pé, olhando em volta, "Eu posso redecorar, certo?"

"Hey, não abuse da sorte," ele respondeu, mexendo as sobrancelhas enquanto saia.

* * *

Ele não tinha muita certeza de o que o fez parar no caminho de volta para o precinto, mas alguns minutos depois de deixar o escritório de investigação ele estava entrando em uma farmácia e andando de um lado para outro nos corredores. Seus dedos se fecharam em um grande saco de M&M para Kate, e, depois de pensar mais um pouco, ele pegou um saco de ursinhos de gelatina também. Afinal, o açúcar poderia dar à sua esposa um pouco de energia. Ela parecia estar rodando com estômago vazio hoje.

Mas não era a primeira vez. Ela estava diferente nos últimos dias, ele percebeu, a energia que ela ganhou durante a recuperação parecia haver diminuído. Os dois receberam um atestado de saúde no seu último check-up, mas uma pequena parte dele não conseguia descartar a ideia de poderia ser mais do que o simples fato de se reajustar a rotina.

"Hey, cara, você continuar encarando isso ou vai se mexer e me deixar pegar o que eu preciso? Alguns de nós tem coisas para fazer."

Rick pulou, virando-se para encarar a fonte da provocação. "Ah, desculpe. Fique a vontade." Ele afastou-se da prateleira, apenas para perceber o quanto ela havia andado dentro da loja. E qual prateleira ele havia bloqueado.

Poderia ser-?

O cansaço, a mudança de apetite… encaixava. As chances eram pequenas, mas os sintomas se encaixavam.

"É, não é nem um pouco assustador," a mulher continuou, pegando uma caixa da prateleira segurando-a perto do peito. "Arrume uma vida, cara."

"Hey, Eu tenho u-"

"Que seja," ela murmurou, indo embora. "Esquisitão"

"Não sou, "Rick retrucou, pegando seu celular quando este vibrou em seu bolso.

 _Cara, você tem que ver isso. Vá para o parque. Lado oeste._

Oh, ele estava _muito_ certo.

Colocando o celular no bolso novamente, ele olhou para a tela. Talvez ele estivesse certo outra vez.

Ele pegou uma caixa, colocando-a em cima dos doces e indo para o caixa.

* * *

"Ele vai se gabar. Você sabe disso, né?"

Ryan olhou para o seu parceiro antes de voltar a olhar para o espetáculo na frente deles.

"É o Castle, é claro que ele vai se gabar."

"Bem, ele meio que estava certo," Beckett os lembrou, indo para o lado de Esposito. Ela estava coordenando com a polícia do parque para manter as pessoas afastadas e ficar mais fácil para eles irem para o meio das árvores. "Foi ele que nos mandou de volta ao parque quando estávamos procurando a cena do crime em outro lugar."

Esposito estreitou os olhos para ela. "Não fique do lado dele."

Beckett sorriu, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo e olhou para os galhos acima. "Como está indo aí em cima, Jesse?" ela disse.

A resposta cheia de palavrões do novo suspeito os fizeram rir.

"Não é nossa culpa você estar preso aí em cima," Esposito disse. "Então nos diga, de quem foi a brilhante ideia de acampar nas árvores, afinal? O que acontece se você precisar ir ao banheiro no meio da noite?"

"Garrafas de água, cara," Ryan murmurou, sufocando uma risada ao ver a expressão de horror no rosto do seu parceiro.

"Iguais as que ele jogou para tentar nos parar enquanto ele tentava escapar?"

"Uh huh."

Esposito grunhiu. "Isso é nojento."

"Quase certeza de aquela era só água mesmo. Então seus sapatos ainda estão salvos."

"Ei, não é castigo cruel e incomum me deixar aqui em cima?" Disse Jesse. "Você não pode me interrogar desse jeito, eu sei meus direitos."

Os policiais olharam para cima mais uma vez, encontrando o rapaz os encarando. Com ele de cabeça para baixo, preso em um galho, não teve o mesmo efeito que poderia ter em outro momento.

"Estamos esperando pelos bombeiros, colega. Eles atenderam um chamado para salvar um gato preso em uma árvore hoje de manhã."

Beckett escondeu o riso com as mãos, balançando a cabeça. "Nós vamos tirar você daí assim que pudermos. No entanto, se você quiser se distrair, pode nos falar sobre Andrew Sutton."

"Não o conheço."

Ryan balançou a cabeça. "É engraçado, porque as três pessoas que nós vimos fazendo as malas enquanto você ainda estava acordando disseram que você eram amigos; que você o trouxe para o círculo. Então o que aconteceu, Jesse?"

"Certo, me tirem daqui e eu contarei para vocês. Fechado? Não consigo sentir meu cérebro."

"Nós vamos tirar você daí. Relaxa." Beckett acenou para o trio de bombeiros, levantando a sobrancelha ao ver seu marido vindo logo atrás deles. Os olhos dela fixaram-se na sacola plástica nas mãos dele.

"Lanchinhos," ele explicou, respirando pesadamente. "Doce para você, a carne seca que os rapazes gostam."

Ryan sorriu. "Não precisava, Castle."

"É, vocês deveriam estar comprando guloseimas para mim, porque eu estava certo. Não estava?"

"Sim, tudo bem," Ryan concedeu. "Você estava certo. Nós encontramos a cena do crime logo ali."

"Como eu disse que seria."

Os detetives reviraram os olhos antes de Ryan continuar, "Foi negligenciado porque o resto do equipamento de camping do Andrew parecia uma ocupação ilegal, mas analisando mais de perto, vimos galhos quebrados e sinais de que um corpo havia sido arrastado. Então nós decidimos olhar em volta. Que é como nós achamos nosso grupo de acampamento aqui."

"E o Batman, aparentemente."

"Eu ouvi isso."

Castle riu, levantando os olhos em direção à árvore.

Ryan fez o mesmo. "É, aparentemente eles não acampam por aqui, eles dormem nas árvores. Conheça Jesse Morgan. Ele está nessa situação porque quando nos viu, ao invés de calmamente soltar seu equipamento e descer, ele entrou em pânico, se enrolou, e caiu. Para a sorte dele, ele ainda estava preso, senão nós estaríamos tendo uma conversa diferente agora."

Castle assentiu, parecendo pensativo. "Bem, legal da parte dele ficar por aí."

"Castle," Beckett censurou.

Ele piscou, inocente. "O que?"

"De qualquer forma, ele concordou em falar com a gente quando estiver em terra firme."

"Legal da parte dele," Castle disse, mudando o peso de uma perna pra outra enquanto todos eles assistiam aos bombeiros soltarem os equipamentos de Jesse Morgan e o tiraram da árvore.

Eles deram ao homem um momento para se recuperar, para deixar o sangue voltar para o resto de seu corpo antes de se aproximarem.

Morgan esfregou seu rosto vermelho, tirando o pegajoso cabelo loiro da sua testa. "Eu não fiz nada."

"Depois daquela demonstração, você espera que a gente acredite nisso?" Ryan disse, inclinando a cabeça. "Você não fez nada, mas tentou fugir? Vamos, Jesse, seja honesto conosco. Porque se você acha que vai poder fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, você está se enganando."

Esposito entrou na conversa. "Ele te irritou? Ele contou a alguém que não deveria sobre suas excursões?"

Jesse balançou a cabeça, evitando os olhos do detetive.

"Nós falamos com o irmão dele, cara," Espo continuou. "Ele disse que Andy te ajudou, que disse que vocês eram gente boa. Ele disse que vocês eram amigos."

"Nós somos. Éramos. Nós éramos."

"Prove," Ryan desafiou.

Jesse respirou profundamente. "Foi um acidente."

"O que aconteceu, Jesse?" Beckett perguntou, sua voz baixa, mas firme. "Comece pelo começo."

"Foi estúpido. Tudo aquilo foi estúpido. Eu não estava bem, não estava pensando direito. Nós estávamos perturbando um ao outro durante a noite, como sempre. Era o que fazíamos."

"Mas ficou com raiva, e você-"

"Não. Não. Eu não estava com raiva. Era normal para gente. Mas ele foi levantar para 'tirar água do joelho' e eu pensei em zoar com ele. Então eu o empurrei, só de zoeira, sabe? Bati no joelho dele assim." Ele demonstrou nele mesmo, empurrando um joelho com o outro. "Mas ele caiu. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Bateu a cabeça no galho abaixo de nós. Ele estava morto antes que eu conseguisse chegar ao chão."

Esposito olhou para Beckett, tomando a liderança de novo. "Por que você não ligou para a polícia? Por que arrastar o corpo e deixá-lo no saco de dormir nos arbustos?"

"Eu não - eu estava apavorado. Eu já fui preso algumas vezes, e eu estava confuso, entrei em pânico, era o único acordado… então escondi o corpo e disse aos outros que ele tinha ido embora(?)" Ele suspirou. "Eu não queria matá-lo."

"Eu acredito em você," Beckett disse, acenando para Ryan. Ele esperou um pouco antes de tirar as algemas do cinto. "Mas você o matou."

"Jesse Morgan, você está preso pelo assassinato de Andrew Sutton," Ryan começou, colocando as mãos do homem atrás das costas e prendendo-as com as algemas.

* * *

"Beckett? Podemos conversar?"

Kate tirou os olhos do livro, franzindo a testa. Ela estava lendo desde da hora que haviam chegado do precinto, deixando as palavras na página e o barulho dos dedos dele no teclado levá-la a tranquilidade. "Desde quando você pede minha permissão para falar?"

"É verdade", Castle concedeu, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá. "Só quero ter certeza que você está ok. Você não parece você mesma nos últimos dias."

"Eu não me sinto diferente do habitual," ela respondeu, dobrando cuidadosamente a ponta da página e fechando o livro. "Só um pouco cansada. Não é grande coisa."

"Só um pouco cansada," Castle repetiu. Ele estava escolhendo suas palavras cuidadosamente, deliberadamente, um fato que ficava muito mais óbvio pela sua insistência em repetidamente coçar as orelhas. E, por alguma razão, a estava irritando muito. Se alguém estava agindo de forma estranha, era ele.

"Castle," ela disse irritada, interrompendo-o no meio do gesto. "Você poderia parar com isso e me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Para sua completa exasperação, ele sorriu, felicidade irradiando de orelha a orelha. Ele estava radiante.

"Você gritou comigo," ele disse, aquele sorriso bobo ainda em seu rosto. "É que… Eu acho que sei o que pode estar acontecendo."

"Castle, nada está acontecendo…"

"Só me escuta, amor," ele interrompeu, estendendo a mão sobre a dela. "Eu sei que vai parecer maluquice, mas, sinceramente, nada nas nossas vidas tem sido normal ultimamente."

Ela riu. "Você me pegou aí. Então qual é essa teoria?"

Kate o observou se inclinar e pegar uma sacola do chão. A sacola da mesma farmácia que ela havia visto mais cedo, quando ele a surpreendeu com doces.

"Mais doces, Rick?" ela provocou, cutucando a coxa dele com o pé. "Odeio ter que te dizer isso, mas mais açúcar provavelmente não é solução nesse caso."

"Ah, não. Não é doce. Eu acho que você deveria fazer esse teste."

Ele deu uma pequena caixa para ela, os olhos esperançosos.

"Eu- Castle, eu não estou grávida."

"Você tem certeza? Nós praticamos bastante, afinal de contas." Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas.

"Porque é muito cedo? O médico disse que poderia demorar-"

"Eu sei o que o médico disse, mas pense? Você está tão cansada, e você pareceu um pouco enjoada no seu restaurante chinês preferido outro dia? E você gritou comigo sem motivo também."

"Eu gritei porque você estava me irritando," ela respondeu, levantando a sobrancelha.

"Kate," ele insistiu, se recusando a deixá-la mudar de assunto. "Que mal pode fazer?"

Kate mordeu os lábios, olhando para seu marido e para a caixa nas mãos dele. Depois de um momento, ela suspirou. "Eu só não quero que você cria esperanças."

De verdade, ela também não queria criar esperanças.

Castle balançou a cabeça, deixando a caixa sobre a coxa dela e pegando sua mão. "Hey, hey. Não há expectativas aqui. Sem pressão. Se você não estiver, não está, tudo bem. Mas você não preferiria saber de um jeito ou de outro?"

Ele acariciou as mão dela, desenhando círculos na pele dela, fazendo com que o coração dela batesse mais forte no peito.

Ele estava certo. Não importa quão remota a possibilidade, ela precisava saber.

"Ok," ela concordou, soltando o ar. "Ok, farei o teste."

Castle sorriu, puxando a mão dela quando se levantou. "Ótimo! Vamos, vamos fazer agora, antes que minha mãe e Alexis cheguem. Alexis disse que elas saíram tarde, mas estão a caminho e vão parar para pegar o jantar."

"Vamos?" Kate respondeu, estupefata. "Castle, há uma distinta falta de trabalho em equipe necessária para fazer um teste de gravidez."

"Bem, sim. mas eu posso te esperar no quarto." Ele passou o polegar pelas mão dela novamente, dando a ela um momento para considerar a proposta.

"Oh, tudo bem. Vamos." Ela o deixou puxá-la do sofá, conseguindo pegar a caixa antes que caísse no chão.

"Excelente reflexos," Castle elogiou, esquivando de sua mão e guiando-a até o quarto. "Ok, Eu vou esperar aqui."

"Uh huh," Ela concordou, lutando contra o nervosismo em seu estômago e apontando a cama para ele. "Voltarei."

Apertando a caixa contra o peito, Kate andou pelo quarto e entrou no banheiro.

Quando ela voltou para o quarto um minuto depois, Castle estava andando de um lado para outro. No momento que ele a viu, ele começou a pular, suas mãos entrelaçaram em antecipação.

"Bem?" ele perguntou, correndo em sua direção. "Qual o resultado?"

"Nada ainda," Kate respondeu, vendo o rosto dele entristecer. "Leva um minuto mais ou menos para sair o resultado, então eu pensei que nós poderíamos ver a mudança juntos."

"Oh, bom," Castle empoleirou-se na beira da cama, batendo no espaço ao lado dele para que ela se sentasse. "Venha. Isso vai ser como ver tinta secar. Mas melhor."

"Ei, isso foi ideia sua," ela lembrou, dando um soco de brincadeira nas costelas dele enquanto se sentava na cama.

"Touché," ele murmurou, puxando a mão dela, e o teste, entre eles.

Juntos, eles observaram enquanto a janela do teste mudava de um espaço em branco para duas linhas rosas, apagadas no começo, mas ficando mais fortes e escuras a cada segundo.

Kate encarou o teste, boquiaberta. "Eu… isso é…"

Castle passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, virando o rosto dela para encontrar o dele, a boca dele procurando a dela. Ela se inclinou na direção dele, deixando a alegria dele envolvê-la, deixando seu espanto florescer em antecipação.

"Um bebê, Kate," ele suspirou, roubando mais um beijo dela enquanto seu sorriso aumentava. "Nós vamos ter um bebê."

"Um beb- oh. Nós vamos, uau."

Seu marido riu, passando o polegar sobre a curva do maxilar dela. "É," ele concordou, encostando os lábios no dela mais uma vez. "Uau."

"Você estava lá, não estava?" ela disse, se afastando para olhar para o teste outra vez.

"Quando fizemos um bebê? Sim, eu lembro de estar presente para isso."

Beckett balançou a cabeça, limpando a garganta rapidamente. "Eu sei exatamente onde você estava para isso. Só… a médica disse que não aconteceria tão rápido. Que levaria tempo para-"

As mão de Castle cobriram as dela, afrouxando o forte aperto contra o teste de plástico. "A médica disse isso, mas você sabe o que ela não levou em conta?"

"O que?"

Os cantos dos olhos dele se enrugam com o sorriso. "Nós. O modo como superamos as expectativas, não importa o quão difícil seja, quão terrível as coisas pareçam. Assim como todas as grande histórias de amor."

"Somos assim, não somos?" ela murmurou, tocando o queixo dele com as pontas dos dedos.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, a testa tocando a dela. "E sempre seremos."

* * *

Revisão do original por honeyandvodka e acertainzest

A 9ª temporada de Castle é produzida por Team Planet e pela equipe de escritores da 9ª temporada de Castle. A produtora executiva é encantadaa.

Para ver a lista completa de autores da temporada 9, por favor veja nosso perfil no ffnet.

Twitter: castleseason9

Tumblr: castleseason9 ponto tumblr ponto com

Agradecimento especial para castlefanfics pela divulgação.


End file.
